<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by PerkyGoth14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355059">Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14'>PerkyGoth14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry and Lionel go to visit Gotham City yet again. However, there's a curious case of strangers known as The Foot Clan who invade the city as a villain known as The Shredder comes to town for very important business. With his arrival also comes the arrival of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who must team up with Batman in order to make things right for the city's future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The others were busy doing their own things for the day, when Lionel poofed in, holding a large beige sack. "It's finally that time," he grunted.</p><p>"Time to fight bad guys?" asked Patch.</p><p>"Time to practice for Christmas?" asked Thor.</p><p>"Nope," Lionel replied, reaching in and fishing out an envelope. "Time to answer Reader Mail!"</p><p>"Aww..." Thor pouted, kicking away a box of Christmas decorations. "Get outta here..." he then grumbled to the box.</p><p>Patch rolled his eyes a bit from that.</p><p>Lionel fished around and pulled out one letter. "Here's one from Derek Miller: <em>Dear Cherry and friends, your Batman vs. Dracula adventure was epic, but I wonder if you guys will do any more adventures in that world?</em>" he read. "Well, it's your lucky day, Derek!"</p><p>"This sounds interesting," Patch said. "Thor, you thinking what we might be thinking?"</p><p>"Why is it called a flea market when they don't got no fleas?" Thor asked, a bit dumber than he usually was.</p><p>Patch looked at him. "...Are you <em>really</em> that stupid?"</p><p>"...No, I just wanted to see if anyone was paying attention," Thor smirked. "I'm dumb, but I'm not brain dead."</p><p>"Thank goodness..." Lionel sighed. "Now folks, this next tale takes place at least five years after the events of <em>The Batman</em>."</p><p>"A tale of excitement and adventure!" Thor added, coming around from all corners. "A tale that comes once in a lifetime!"</p><p>"What is going on in my room <em>w</em><em>ithout</em> my permission?" Cherry's voice grumbled before flicking on the light to see them in there.</p><p>"Oh, you're just in time!" Lionel beamed. "I was answering the Viewer Mail we received!"</p><p>"Viewer Mail...?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"Oh, Cherry, it's awesome!" Thor beamed, zipping in front of her, startling her a bit before he brought her inside, taking her by her hands. "We were asked about that time with Batman and Dracula!"</p><p>"Yeah," replied Lionel. "And I was about to show them another adventure our counterparts had in that universe, taking place five years later."</p><p>"...I'm out." Cherry said.</p><p>"Stop her!" Patch called out.</p><p>"Cherry, you can't leave!" Thor said, tackling down Cherry as soon as she stood up. "Pleeeease stay?"</p><p>"Besides, we can't do it without you," added Lionel. "You <em>are</em> part of the story."</p><p>"Thor... Get off of me..." Cherry grunted.</p><p>Thor pouted to her.</p><p>Cherry groaned and face-palmed. "You're gonna stay there until I stay, aren't you?"</p><p>"He most likely will." replied Lionel.</p><p>"Thor...?" Cherry called.</p><p>Thor stayed where he was with a pout.</p><p>"Ugh... Fine!" Cherry groaned. "Just get off of me!"</p><p>"Yay!" Thor beamed, grabbing her and making her sit down with them and jumped into the spot next to her.</p><p>"I'm very sorry about that," Lionel apologized. "And now, our feature presentation!"</p><p>Cherry soon flopped back with a groan.</p><p>"Wake up! You're gonna miss it!" Thor gasped to her.</p><p>"Were you dropped as a baby?" Cherry grumbled through her pillow.</p><p>"Uh, anyway..." Patch said to the fourth wall. "Here's something we hope you'll really like!"</p>
<hr/><p>The camera then cut to a dark view of the Gotham City rooftops, before we saw Batgirl explaining the events that led her to the rooftop. "Okay, so I was at Powers Industrial, taking a tour for my college paper," she explained. "When all of a sudden, the power went out and we got attacked by these ninjas. But then the ninjas got beaten up by these bulky-looking guys, and then they were gone. It all happened so fast, and I didn't have time to... You know, Batgirl up."</p><p>"Ninjas, huh...?" Lady Gothika replied to her. "Very interesting... You're not hurt though, right?"</p><p>"No, not really." Batgirl replied.</p><p>"Interesting..." Lady Gothika said, crossing her arms. "Ninjas in Gotham City... I guess we better get some help. This doesn't feel normal, and that's saying a lot with what I've seen in this town."</p><p>"I don't know who these ninjas are," replied Batman. "But they're going to regret setting foot in my city."</p><p>"If you think we should." Bat-Mite replied.</p><p>"I think I should... You never know..." Lady Gothika said.</p><p>"Call whoever you can." Batman told her.</p><p>Lady Gothika walked off and soon pulled down her hood/mask and went to call someone back home. Bat-Mite followed behind, both loyal and curious.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hello? Atticus?" Cherry asked on the phone.</p><p>There was soon chattering heard on the other line like in a cartoon phone call.</p><p>"Hey, buddy, can I count on your help for-" Cherry began only to hear bad news. "What? You're busy? Busy doing what?!"</p><p>Chattering.</p><p>"Training with Goku? Are you NUTS?!" Cherry glared.</p><p>More chattering was then heard.</p><p>"Yes, I know you need to train, but what about <em>me</em>?!" Cherry asked before listening. "You'll send in some substitute help over here? Well... I guess..."</p><p>"So..." Lionel asked. "What was that about?"</p><p>"Saiya Boy can't make it..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "He's about to send in some substitute helpers."</p><p>"Oh..." Lionel replied. "Let's hope they're any good."</p><p>"I sure hope so..." Cherry said, slamming the phone down to hang it up. "Guess we gotta wait a bit."</p><p>And so they waited, while Lionel played with a paddleball. And so they waited, while Lionel played with a paddleball. Cherry typed a bit on her computer, playing a word game to pass the time. The doorbell soon rang for a while until Alfred came to the door to see a certain boy who was big for his age with a Dalmatian puppy.</p>
<hr/><p>"Who is it?" asked Lionel.</p><p>"Some guests for you, Miss Cherry." Alfred said.</p><p>Cherry soon walked on out with Lionel.</p><p>"Cherry!" Thor beamed before pouncing on Cherry, kneeling over her with a smile.</p><p>"Drell's over-affectionate nephew..." Cherry muffled.</p><p>Lionel took out a spatula and peeled Thor off of Cherry. "Get off, you lummox! You ain't a cat!" he grunted.</p><p>Cherry soon stood up, looking uncomfortable like she had been violated.</p><p>Thor giggled to him. "You're funny."</p><p>"Friends of yours?" Alfred asked Cherry.</p><p>"Unfortunately." Cherry mumbled.</p><p>"Well, whoever this <em>friend</em> is," replied Lionel. "He needs to learn boundaries. Most people won't be as nice as I am when it comes to getting their personal space invaded."</p><p>Thor soon stepped back. Alfred went to take the boy's bags inside, looking to Patch, but soon kept going and was soon out of earshot.</p><p>"So, Cherry, we hear you're having ninja trouble." Patch then spoke once Alfred was gone.</p><p>"Yup," Lionel replied. "They attacked Powers Industrial tonight, so we figure they might be part of something bigger."</p><p>"Well, don't worry!" Thor smiled. "We'll help out!"</p><p>"Seriously, you picked <em>him</em> to help?" Cherry complained to Patch.</p><p>"He really wanted to come," Patch defended. "Plus he's a pretty good fighter."</p><p>"Fine..." Lionel sighed. "But he'd <em>better</em> learn that he can't just go jumping on people willy-nilly. It just isn't right."</p><p>"He gets like that sometimes." Patch said.</p><p>"Especially around me." Cherry shuddered.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about that," Thor said, coming up to Lionel, shaking his hand a bit. "I guess I got too excited. Anyway, these ninjas better get ready to FEEL THE THUNDAH!"</p><p>Lionel rolled his eyes. "Sure, it's fine." he replied.</p><p>Thor laughed a bit in an over the top way before smirking. "Where are these ninjas? They're gonna get their butts handed to 'em."</p><p>"We don't know yet," Cherry told him. "I just hope... Uh... You do a good job?"</p><p>"Let's just hope we can get a glimpse of these guys next time," replied Lionel. "Bruce is down in the cave, looking for info."</p><p>"And I'll be here to help since Atticus is training his inner Saiya." Thor smiled.</p><p>"Fantastic." Cherry deadpanned to him.</p><p>"Come on, Cherry, let him help," Patch replied. "He's our friend."</p><p>"Hey, I'm Thor Moltenscar," Thor smiled to Lionel. "I love making new friends."</p><p>"...Right," replied Lionel. "Lionel Schwartz. Nice to meet you."</p><p>Thor soon took both of his hands and shook him with a beam, a bit excitedly. Lionel soon stumbled to the side, trying to get his eyeballs to stop spinning in his skull.</p><p>Thor soon let go and had a bit of an eager grin. "Can we have nachos?"</p><p>"No." Cherry said.</p><p>"Why not?" Thor asked.</p><p>"If you're gonna be in Batman's place, you need to learn Batman's place," Cherry told him. "And Batman DOESN'T EAT NACHOS!"</p><p>Lionel nodded. "It's more of a Bruce Wayne thing anyways. To keep up appearances and whatnot."</p><p>"Hm... Okay..." Thor said before flopping onto the couch. "It's pretty cool here though. I can see why you'd hang out around here a lot, Cherry. It's dark... Disturbing... Pretty retro... It suits you."</p><p>"On that we agree on." Lionel replied.</p><p>"Well... Uh... Thanks..." Cherry said. "Make yourself at home, Thor."</p><p>"Already better than home," Thor smirked. "My pet monkey I call my sister isn't here."</p><p>Lionel coughed into his fist. "Well... Anyways... Here's hoping that Bruce found something that might help us get the jump on these mysterious ninjas..." he replied.</p><p>"Yeah..." Thor agreed.</p><p>Now all they could do was wait until they were soon called down.</p><p>"He thinks he might have something." Cherry told the others, going down to the Bat Cave with them.</p><p>They soon came down that way.</p><p>"Okay, we're here," Cherry said before seeing something that the Dark Knight had while working. "Is that a Superman coffee mug?"</p><p>"Merchandise," Bruce shrugged. "Anyways, according to the security photos of the battle at Powers Tech, there might be metahumans involved in this."</p><p>"You think we oughta ask Miss Kyle for help on this?" asked Lionel. "It might be useful having a few extra hands on deck."</p><p>"Well... I suppose she could help out too since Cherry has guests over here too." Bruce replied.</p><p>"Okay then," Lionel nodded. "We'll get her on the horn and have her over in a few flaps of a bat's wing."</p><p>Cherry soon took out her phone to reach out to her aunt.</p><p>"Their fighting style is consistent with ancient forms of ninjutsu," Bruce then told them about the intruders that Batgirl had witnessed. "Any of you capable with that?"</p><p>"...I can tackle someone to the ground in a sonic second when they have something that isn't theirs?" Thor shrugged bashfully.</p><p>"Okay, I guess that's good for catching people off guard." Lionel replied.</p><p>Thor grinned as he felt like that was a compliment.</p><p>"I'm sure we can all work on something together." Patch told them all.</p><p>"If you say so." Cherry replied as she texted with Selina.</p><p>"Well, once the whole group is here, we can head out and look for these ninjas and metahumans." Lionel said.</p><p>"I'm sorry Atticus can't be here," Thor frowned. "I'm sure he could've taken those guys out no problem with what he knows from Goku."</p><p>"I know. That's why I called <em>him</em>." Cherry replied.</p><p>"Eh, I guess we could go and see for ourselves," suggested Lionel. "You know, during downtime. If this Goku fellow is as strong as they say, then these ninjas wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance!"</p><p>"I don't know a whole lot myself, but I've heard interesting things," Cherry replied. "I'm sure whoever these guys are, we can take 'em down."</p><p>"Alrighty then," Lionel said. "Let's gear up!"</p><p>"These monsters are asking for it." Thor added, clapping his fist into his open hand.</p><p>"Monsters?" Alfred replied. "Certainly Gotham needs more of those."</p><p>"Yeah, not like crazy clowns, demented D.A.s, and bird-obsessed nutjobs weren't enough!" Lionel added.</p><p>"Don't worry, Alonzo, we'll handle these guys." Thor beamed.</p><p>"It's Alfred." The butler told him.</p><p>"Sure! That's what I mean." Thor replied.</p><p>Lionel shrugged. "Fair enough..."</p><p>"Uh, do you even <em>have</em> a superhero costume?" Cherry asked Thor.</p><p>"Yeah! I'll show you!" Thor smiled, grabbing Cherry and Lionel by their hands and pulled them down the hallway.</p><p>"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped.</p><p>Thor soon brought them into the room he would be staying in and took out a black and blue outfit with hints of golden yellow. "Call me Thunder Boy!" he then told them.</p><p>"Oh... Cool!" Lionel replied.</p><p>"I thought so," Thor smiled. "They don't call me Thor for nothing."</p><p>"I thought it was because it's short for 'Thornton'?" Cherry smirked playfully.</p><p>"Whatever!" Thor replied.</p><p>"By the way, we received a call from Commissioner Gordon," Alfred then remembered, telling Bruce as he suited up as Batman while everyone else got ready in their own way. "He's identified Wayne Enterprises as a likely target for another break in. It'll be assigned ten patrol cars for extra security."</p><p>"Call them back and respectfully decline." Bruce replied.</p><p>Lionel smirked. "This should be fun..." he remarked.</p><p>"Shall I tell them, 'No, thank you. Mr. Wayne would prefer to let these monstrous ninjas attack, so that he might punch them whilst wearing a bat costume'?" Alfred suggested.</p><p>Cherry snorted from that.</p><p>"You'll figure something out." Bruce smiled coolly to his butler.</p><p>"Okay, we're ready!" Bat-Mite exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah!" Thunder Boy added.</p><p>"I'm on it!" Saiya Dog added.</p><p>"Me too," Lady Gothika soon added. "Also... Aunt Catwoman says she'll meet us there."</p><p>"Good." Batman nodded to them as they soon went out altogether.</p>
<hr/><p>They soon took to the Batmobile and drove away instantly.</p><p>"Also... I advise that you not push any buttons," Bat-Mite told Thunder Boy.</p><p>"Don't push any buttons... Don't push any buttons..." Thunder Boy told himself, sitting on his hands to restrain himself.</p><p>Lady Gothika rolled her eyes a bit from that.</p><p>"This should take a while..." Saiya Dog remarked as they drove on.</p><p>Thunder Boy looked all around in amazement. Luckily for them, Catwoman was soon on her way to join them on this new adventure as they soon rushed on over to Wayne Enterprises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, they arrived and met up with Catwoman before they went in.</p><p>"Hi, Auntie." Lady Gothika said.</p><p>"Ah, there's my favorite Kitten." Catwoman smiled and pet her on her head.</p><p>"Salutations, Miss Kyle." Bat-Mite bowed.</p><p>"Hello, Bat-Mite," Catwoman replied. "Saiya Dog... Gothika... Batman... Erm...?"</p><p>"Thunder Boy." Thunder Boy replied.</p><p>"Thunder Boy..." Catwoman said. "...I can't say I've seen you before."</p><p>"He's new," replied Bat-Mite. "Since Saiyaman was busy."</p><p>"I see," Catwoman said. "So, ninjas?"</p><p>"My guess anyway," Cherry shrugged. "Gordon thinks they might hit here next."</p><p>"I say we head in and give them a warm welcome..." Bat-Mite remarked, briefly changing into his Cat-Mite outfit.</p><p>"Cat-Mite?" Lady Gothika asked him.</p><p>"Meeewww~" Thunder Boy mewed like a cat, trying to be funny.</p><p>"Do that again, and you'll get a taste of the ol' Paws of Peril." Cat-Mite snapped.</p><p>Thunder Boy then smiled with a thumb's up to show he wouldn't do that again.</p><p>Cat-Mite face-pawed. "Let's just get in there."</p><p>"Okay!" Thunder Boy nodded before looking grim and serious a bit.</p><hr/><p>The group of ninjas soon came in and tried to take out some workers, only for the workers to be revealed as holograms as this was all a trap.</p><p>"It would appear that the flies have stepped into our parlor~... Wouldn't you agree?" asked Cat-Mite's voice which seemed to come from all around.</p><p>"Yes... I'm afraid these gentlemen were given the night off..." Lady Gothika's voice added.</p><p>The ninjas soon looked around before finding they had company.</p><p>"Us? We always work late." Batman then said before kicking the man right in front of him.</p><p>Cat-Mite lunged out of the darkness, using the claws in his large paws to slash several of the ninjas across the chests and faces. Catwoman soon began to do almost the same thing, but also used her whip.</p><p>"Get ready to feel the thunder!" Thunder Boy called out as he soon used his special weather magic powers, hitting the ninjas around him with some thunderbolts in a Zeus fashion.</p><p>"Guess that's why you're named after the Norse god of thunder..." Cat-Mite remarked.</p><p>"I think it's from my mom's side of the family," Thunder Boy replied. "Uncle Drell has electric powers sometimes to scare people straight whenever they break one of his rules."</p><p>"Probably." Lady Gothika shrugged before judo-slamming another ninja over her shoulder.</p><p>Other ninjas soon appeared with their own weapons against Batman and his group.</p><p>"Now... Who's ready to talk?" Batman demanded.</p><p>"I don't think they wanna talk," Cat-Mite shrugged. "I think these fellas are fool enough to believe they stand a chance against us! Ain't that cute?"</p><p>"Almost adorable, I'd say." Catwoman smirked slightly.</p><p>And so, they went back to fighting the ninjas as they advanced in.</p><p>Eventually, the ninjas were beaten and subdued. "Now... What do a buncha ninjas want with a hi-tech cloud seeder?" asked Cat-Mite.</p><p>"...I'm not sure..." Thunder Boy paused.</p><p>"There's a shock," Lady Gothika mumbled which got her a slight ear tug from Catwoman as that wasn't very nice. "Ow!"</p><p>"Maybe they're working with the metahumans!" Thunder Boy suggested.</p><p>Cat-Mite spun into a plaid and yellow tuxedo as he roped up one of the ninjas. "Welcome to... <strong>TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW OR I'LL TOSS YA IN A GIANT BLENDER!</strong> I'm Sheldon Moldoff, and today's question is... Where are your metahumans?" he asked. "Now, take your time, think carefully, and watch your tongue."</p><p>"Metahumans?" One of the ninjas replied. "You mean the turtles?"</p><p>"Turtles...?" Batman asked.</p><p>A shuriken was then thrown, hitting the ninja in the forehead.</p><p>"Gah!" Catwoman yowled like a feline. "Where did that come from?"</p><p>"Up there!" Cat-Mite pointed, changing back into his gear. In the direction he pointed, there was a tall man, clad in a bladed helmet and metal mask, as well as a purple cape, a red tunic, and sharp wrist blades.</p><p>The mysterious stranger glared out to them and suddenly vanished.</p><p>"Freeze!" Lady Gothika called out.</p><p>Batman soon used his grappling hook on the stranger, catching him in time, but the stranger soon cut the wire off with what looked like claws on his hands, and he soon jumped out in front of them.</p><p>"You picked the wrong battle, Warriors." The masked man glared.</p><p>"Well, you picked the wrong company to ransack, Tin Grin!" Cat-Mite snapped, changing back into Bat-Mite and pulling out a giant magnet.</p><p>"What... What is this?!" The man glared, feeling himself being pulled.</p><p>"It's a <em>magnet</em>, stupid!" Bat-Mite called. "Wearing completely metallic armor? Not very smart!"</p><p>The man growled in annoyance to him.</p><p>"Who <em>are</em> you and why are you in Gotham?" Batman demanded to know.</p><p>Saiya Dog growled viciously. The man threw down a smoke bomb, then lunged at Batman. The others coughed from the smoke bomb.</p><p>"Look out, Batman!" Lady Gothika cried out.</p><p>Batman dodged most of these man's attacks and tried to fight back with every chance he had. Batman soon knelt before the man and threw some Baterangs, only for them to be sliced from the man's wrist bands as he let them protect him from impact. Lady Gothika soon took out her whip that Catwoman gave for her, latched it around this man's ankle and pulled on it, making him slip and fall in the middle of the floor while Batman jumped back. Bat-Mite then threw a few banana peels out, causing the man to slip and slide on them. The stranger then glared, lunging out for them, but Thunder Boy soon jumped up, tackled him, and pinned him down with a smirk.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Thunder Boy, and you are?" Thunder Boy smirked.</p><p>"Very... Very... PISSED!" The man exclaimed, shoving Thunder Boy off of him.</p><p>Thunder Boy groaned before glaring from that. "Ooh, you're in trouble now, buddy."</p><p>"I normally don't bother fighting children," remarked the man. "But I suppose I can make an exception for you."</p><p>Thunder Boy soon narrowed his eyes with a growl as he magicked up a pair of thunderbolts and began to fling them over. The man dodged one, but was hit by the other and electrocuted.</p><p>"Haha! Gotcha, ya psychotic satellite dish!" Thunder Boy laughed at him.</p><p>"You are truly the biggest annoyance out of your friends." The man grumbled.</p><p>"Hey, I kicked <em>your</em> butt, didn't I?" asked Thunder Boy.</p><p>"You boy are going to die first." The man glared, grabbing him by his throat.</p><p>"Hey! Get off of him!" Lady Gothika glared as she roundhouse kicked the man away from the teenage warlock.</p><p>The man was sent flying three feet until he crashed. He eventually struggled to his feet. "Stay out of my way..." he growled. "Next time I won't be so merciful..." he took out a smoke bomb and threw it, vanishing.</p><p>"Ah... The age-old smoke bomb exit... Classic..." Lady Gothika narrowed her eyes before rolling them.</p><p>"Something tells me all that hardware wasn't for chopping vegetables," Bat-Mite noted. "Might as well get moving."</p><p>"I helped?" Thunder Boy asked.</p><p>"You did great." Saiya Dog smiled to him.</p><p>"Not bad for your first night." Bat-Mite replied.</p><p>Thunder Boy beamed from that. "Aw, even though he got away?"</p><p>"Yes... Even though he got away." Lady Gothika said, like a parent approving their child for helping.</p><p>"Oh, Batsy, are you going to be okay?" Catwoman cooed as she came to Batman, putting her arms all around on him.</p><p>Batman blushed under his cowl, but shook it off. "...I should be fine..." he replied. "Thanks for the assist..."</p><p>"Hey, it's no problem," Catwoman smiled. "You know I'd do anything to help you in need~"</p><p>Batman blushed again. "Is it warm in here, or is it just me?" he asked. "...Anyway, Bat-Mite makes a point. We should return to the cave before the police arrive."</p><p>"Come along then." Catwoman nodded.</p><hr/><p>They were soon on their way to the Batmobile. They got in and drove back to the Batcave.</p><p>"I don't know who that guy was, but he's sorry he met us, right?" Thunder Boy replied.</p><p>"Thank you for taking this seriously and trying not to outdo us." Lady Gothika said to him.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not one to brag." Thunder Boy smiled.</p><p>"That's true," replied Saiya Dog. "He's pretty humble."</p><p>They soon rode off a bit. Lady Gothika blinked and looked out the window as she thought she saw four figures watching them before doing a double-take, then they weren't there, so she tried to shrug it off and rubbed her eyes a bit wearily.</p><p>"You alright?" asked Bat-Mite curiously.</p><p>"I... I just thought I saw something out there." Lady Gothika shrugged.</p><p>"You think you might wanna check it out?" Catwoman asked.</p><p>"Um... It <em>would</em> put my mind at ease, but I'm probably just seeing things." Lady Gothika replied.</p><p>"Good idea," replied Bat-Mite. "Maybe they could have a connection to those Turtles that ninja guy mentioned."</p><p>"All right... One stop before we go back." Batman replied.</p><p>Eventually, the Batmobile came to a stop and they came out to explore together. Shortly after, they returned to the Batmobile, with Bat-Mite returning with a pizza box.</p><p>"I could've sworn I saw someone out there, guys." Lady Gothika said.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, there's something weird going on," Thunder Boy smiled. "It's not like we don't believe you."</p><p>"Well, we can discuss it once we get back," replied Bat-Mite. "In the meantime, anybody hungry?"</p><p>"Ooh, I know I am," Thunder Boy beamed. "Pass some over here."</p><p>"I think I might pass." Batman shrugged off the pizza offer.</p><p>"Eh, suit yourself." Bat-Mite shrugged as he handed one to Thunder Boy.</p><p>Catwoman took one slice while Lady Gothika took a couple. And they headed back to the Batmobile before seeing four creatures nearby. Lady Gothika bit on her slice, looking engrossed before she soon went wide-eyed and glared at the four beings. Batman narrowed his eyes as he didn't know these strangers and didn't trust them so far.</p><p>"Uh... Wild guess here... This might be their car." One spoke up.</p><p>"Step away from the car, turtle-people!" Bat-Mite remarked, before conjuring a Bat-Zooka. "Or else my friend here will be doing the talking!"</p><p>"Oh, you wanna fight? We'll fight!" Another turtle with the red mask glared as he came out to fight Bat-Mite.</p><p>"Bring it on, Big Red!" Bat-Mite snapped. "This next one is goin' right up your shell!"</p><p>The red masked turtle glared and began to fight up against Bat-Mite, taking out a pair of nun-chucks with him.</p><p>"Take 'em down!" The blue masked turtle told the others. "We need answers!"</p><p>"You're welcome to try." Batman challenged.</p><p>Bat-Mite knocked over the red turtle using a Spin Dash, then used a Batarang to knock over the purple and orange ones.</p><p>"So I wasn't crazy!" Lady Gothika glared. "There WAS someone following us!"</p><p>"Yeah, giant talking turtles!" Bat-Mite replied. "Not the weirdest thing we've encountered..."</p><p>"...I'm still not crazy for suspecting something!" Lady Gothika replied.</p><p>"Of course not, Kitten, now, allow us to kick their shelly butts." Catwoman cooed to her niece.</p><p>"Yea, verily!" Bat-Mite exclaimed. "These ninjas are about to get injured!"</p><p>Lady Gothika nodded and soon lunged out with her own sword before one of the turtles soon clashed his sword against hers.</p><p>"You're impressive, skill-wise," The turtle remarked. "Almost as good as me."</p><p>"Funny, I could say the same about you, Amphibian." Lady Gothika glared.</p><p>"Heh, shows what you know," The turtle smirked. "Turtles are reptiles, obviously."</p><p>"Spare me the semantics, shell-for-brains," Bat-Mite snapped. "I dunno what you or your little team wanted with the Batmobile, the most badass car in crimefighting history, but you won't get it!"</p><p>"Shame, and I thought we could talk this over." The purple masked turtle smirked.</p><p>"Well, we might have been able to," replied Bat-Mite. "Before you and your cohorts began making goo-goo eyes at our vehicle! Nothing personal, just business."</p><p>"Oh, yes," Catwoman smirked. "I'm sorry, boys, but we'll have to cut this conversation short. We don't know where you came from, but you should probably go back before you end up flat on your backs."</p><p>"Not cool, Cat Lady!" The red masked turtle snapped.</p><p>"Well, maybe if you guys explained yourselves, you wouldn't <em>be</em> in this mess!" Thunder Boy exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, he's right!" Lady Gothika added before mumbling. "I can't believe I just agreed with you."</p><p>"It's all about being friends!" Thunder Boy smiled.</p><p>"Oh, don't tell me you're those lame brains who think friendship means everything!" The red masked turtle scoffed. "So girly and annoying!"</p><p>Thunder Boy glared and then hit him with a thunderbolt, not liking the turtle's tone.</p><p>"Hey! Nobody talks to <em>my</em> pal like that!" Bat-Mite snapped, creating a giant mallet. "And anyone who <em>does</em>, I squash 'em!"</p><p>"How did he do that...?" The red masked turtle asked himself in surprise.</p><p>"That... Is an excellent question," Bat-Mite replied, slamming it on Raph. "One that you might never learn the answer to."</p><p>"Who are you guys anyway and why have you come to my home away from home?" Lady Gothika glared at the turtle group.</p><p>"Yeah, you Adolescent Genetically Altered Martial Artist Terrapins!" added Bat-Mite.</p><p>"Heh, close, but not close enough." The red masked turtle chuckled.</p><p>Batman soon threw the orange-masked turtle into the nearby pizza shop.</p><hr/><p>"Everyone run! There's a crazy bat-guy attacking us!" The turtle shouted, making the people scream and run.</p><p>"A TALKING TURTLE, RUN!" One woman cried out.</p><p>"I know, right?" The turtle replied to the panicking people. "Spooky stuff."</p><p>"Go! Go!" One man yelped.</p><p>The turtle looked all around, then took a pizza slice for himself. He then noticed a whip curling around his neck, then yanking him back outside.</p><p>Thunder Boy sat on some of the turtles with a smirk, making them grunt. "What's a matter? Can't ya move?" he then mocked. "And that's why I'm the best football player back home."</p><p>"Cripes... This kid is HEAVY..." The red one grunted.</p><p>Thunder Boy chuckled to himself. "Say, you guys are kinda soft-backed..."</p><p>"Nice of you to join us, man." The purple-masked turtle said as the orange-masked one ate his pizza.</p><p>"I was protecting the citizens, man," The orange-masked turtle defended while finishing up his pizza slice. The citizens! Hey, Lard Butt, get off of my bros!" he then glared, grabbing a hold of Thunder Boy.</p><p>"Ey! Don't call my friend a fuckin' lard butt, you dickhole!" Bat-Mite snapped, turning into a bull and ramming the orange turtle off.</p><p>Thunder Boy soon plopped flat on the ground to get out of the way, but he didn't mind before pouting. "Am I fat?"</p><p>"Uhh... Erm... Umm... No?" Lady Gothika grinned nervously.</p><p>"Yeah!" Bat-Mite added. "You're bulky, is all! Just makes it harder for bad guys to take you down!"</p><p>"Hm!" Thunder Boy smirked proudly.</p><p>"Yaaaugh!" The red turtle snarled, grabbing a trashcan to throw at Batman, but he simply moved to the side, making it crash into the alley.</p><p>"Just give up." Catwoman complained to the Ninja Turtle group.</p><p>"Yeah," Bat-Mite replied as he changed back to normal. "This fight is pointless."</p><p>"Can't we just talk this over and become friends?" Lady Gothika asked. "I know, friendship sounds girly, but it's actually pretty helpful."</p><p>The turtles all looked at each other.</p><p>"Come onnn... Maybe we should talk this over and get to know each other better," Lady Gothika told them. "If not, I'll bring out my tiger?"</p><p>"Uh... Tiger?" The turtles asked.</p><p>"His name is Kimba," added Bat-Mite. "Long story."</p><p>"Well... Fine... We'll stop fighting." The red-masked turtle grumbled a bit.</p><p>"Good!" Thunder Boy smiled. "Let's chat!" he then held his stomach as it began to growl. "...Right after I get some more pizza."</p><p>"I hear <em>that</em>, buddy," replied the orange-banded turtle. "You can never have enough of the best food on the planet!"</p><p>Thunder Boy smiled to him and soon went to the Batmobile to get some more pizza.</p><p>"Good..." Saiya Dog said. "Maybe now we can get to know each other better before you kill each other."</p><p>"I suppose that's fair..." The purple one replied as Bat-Mite was checking something off on a checklist clipboard.</p><p>"Making a list?" Saiya Dog asked Bat-Mite.</p><p>"Simply checking off a list of superhero team-up hallmarks," Bat-Mite replied. "We already had the Hero vs. Hero fight caused by a misunderstanding, so... Check!"</p><p>"Ah, okay," Saiya Dog replied. "It IS a lot more common than you think now that you mention it..."</p><p>"Oh, without a doubt." Bat-Mite replied.</p><p>Thunder Boy soon tossed around a bit of more pizza to the others.</p><p>"Uh, thanks, dude," The red-masked turtle said. "...I guess you can be friendly when you wanna be."</p><p>"I try," Thunder Boy smiled. "Think of me as a big, friendly dog in a teenage boy's body."</p><p>"Accurate." Lady Gothika replied.</p><p>"Now let's get going." Bat-Mite advised.</p><p>"Them too?" Lady Gothika asked.</p><p>"Might as well." Saiya Dog said to her.</p><p>"Follow closely, and stay hidden." Bat-Mite replied.</p><p>The turtles looked to each other as they were in for a trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's hope Batgirl and Robin cool down once we sit and talk about this." Lady Gothika sighed to herself.</p><p>"If we're lucky." Bat-Mite replied.</p><p>Thunder Boy reached out for more pizza.</p><p>"How much pizza do you need?" Saiya Dog asked.</p><p>"Can't help it," Thunder Boy replied. "I got a big stomach."</p><p>"You and me both." The orange turtle agreed.</p><p>Thunder Boy smiled, splitting pizza with him.</p><p>"Thanks, buddy," The turtle said. "The name's Mikey."</p><p>"They call me Thunder Boy," replied Thunder Boy. "Cuz I got powers like Zeus <em>and</em> Thor!"</p><p>"I think I like this kid." Mikey chuckled.</p><p>Thunder Boy beamed as he looked as though he had made a new friend.</p><p>"Well, that's nice!" Bat-Mite replied. "And what luck! We're almost home!"</p><p>"Now, we better trust you not to mention this to anyone you know." Lady Gothika warned the turtles.</p><p>"Relax, girly girl, you can trust us," The red-masked turtle told her. "By the way, I'm Raphael."</p><p>"Nice to meetcha," replied Bat-Mite. "Sorry about the... Mallet thing."</p><p>"Hm... I guess I can forgive ya... For now." Raph replied.</p><p>"Fair enough," Bat-Mite replied, removing his head and spinning it like a basketball. "Hey, check me out! I'm one of the Globetrotters!"</p><p>"Gah! What the heck...?" Raph asked.</p><p>"Time for that whistle song then." Lady Gothika snickered from the Globetrotters reference.</p><p>Bat-Mite's body bounced his disembodied head around from shoulder to shoulder until he popped it back onto his neck. "Ta-da!"</p><p>"Seriously... How and why did you do that?" Raph asked. "Doesn't that hurt?"</p><p>"Nope!" Bat-Mite replied. "I come from a planet called Ergo, located in the 5th Dimension! There, everybody can do that! Of course, I was more content to watch Batman's awesome adventures via Transdimensional TV, but the council didn't like THAT! They gave me the boot and destroyed all my Bat-merch. 50 years worth of collectibles and joy... Gone in an instant."</p><p>"Close friend of yours?" Raph asked Lady Gothika.</p><p>"You could say that." Lady Gothika told him.</p><p>"Yeah... Plus she's the most awesome girl I've ever known..." Bat-Mite sighed. "One of the first reasons I had to be happy in a long time... My first FRIEND!"</p><p>"You seem pretty smart for your age." The purple-masked turtle said.</p><p>"I can be," Lady Gothika smirked. "You seem smart too."</p><p>"I try," The turtle said to her. "The name's Donatello."</p><p>"And that just leaves the blue one!" Saiya Dog replied.</p><p>"I'm the leader of this outfit," The blue-masked turtle replied. "The name's Leonardo."</p><p>"So... Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo," Bat-Mite pondered. "I take it your dad is a Renaissance Era enthusiast?"</p><p>"We get that a lot," Raph smirked. "It's quite a story."</p><p>"You don't say..." Batman replied as he walked in ahead of them into his home.</p><p>"Ladies, Gentlemen... Reptiles... Welcome... To <strong>THE BATCAVE!"</strong> Bat-Mite exclaimed dramatically.</p><p>"Echo... Echoooo!" Thunder Boy chuckled to himself. "Whooooooo!"</p><p>"Cut it out!" Lady Gothika told him.</p><p>"Sorry." Thunder Boy smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"I thought reading about Batman was cool enough..." replied Bat-Mite. "But getting to work with him was even <em>more</em> awesome! Especially during the time we teamed up with Catwoman to stop Penguin from stealing and drowning every kid in the city!"</p><p>"Like we said, he's a pretty big BatFan." Lady Gothika said.</p><p>"So, who are you?" Leonardo asked. "His daughter or something?"</p><p>"Eh... Not by blood." Lady Gothika replied.</p><p>"<em>God</em>daughter!" Bat-Mite clarified.</p><p>"Pretty much." Lady Gothika said.</p><p>"And is she your mother?" Raphael asked about Catwoman.</p><p>"Oh, no, no," Catwoman chuckled. "I'm her auntie, but she IS my little Kitten~"</p><p>"But she's like family to all of us!" Bat-Mite added.</p><p>"Excuse me, I should take care of something." Batman said as he mysteriously went off.</p><p>"All right, see you later, Batman." Saiya Dog replied.</p><p>"He should be back soon." Bat-Mite said.</p><p>"Nice place ya got here though." Raphael replied.</p><p>"Just don't take anything or you'll regret it." Lady Gothika warned.</p><p>"Yeah! I keep inventory!" Bat-Mite added.</p><hr/><p>Lady Gothika soon came to the living room, lying on the couch and pulled her hood down with a light groan to get some rest. "I could go for an eight hour nap."</p><p>"That... Would be wonderful." replied Bat-Mite, peeling out of his cowl and draping it on a coat rack.</p><p>Saiya Dog soon got out of his costume and soon laid down in front of the fireplace.</p><p>Thunder Boy then got out of his costume and plopped down in a chair. "Mm... Superhero work sure is busy..." he then smiled. "I feel so excited to be apart of it."</p><p>"Oh, definitely." Saiya Dog replied.</p><p>Thunder Boy soon kicked off his boots and began to rub his own feet, still with a smile on his face.</p><p>"No matter what happens, he just manages to smile it off like it's nothing." Lady Gothika said.</p><p>"He's just an extraordinary kind of guy like that..." Bat-Mite replied.</p><p>"If only I could learn that sometimes." Lady Gothika smirked.</p><p>"I'm extra and ordinary! I get two words!" Thunder Boy laughed.</p><p>"Well, it may take some time..." Bat-Mite replied. "But that's just one thing I've got plenty of."</p><p>Thunder Boy smiled as he massaged his own feet.</p><p>"At least your feet don't stink like your uncle's." Lady Gothika said.</p><p>Lionel nodded in response.</p><p>"Aw, they can't smell that bad." Thor smiled.</p><p>"Ugh..." Cherry shuddered in response. "I lied to him about what happened to a phoenix egg and the phoenix attacked him, so he thought the best punishment would be to massage his feet until he felt better."</p><p>"Ooh...." Thor grimaced himself. "Sounds brutal."</p><p>"Oh, it <em>was</em>." replied Lionel, changing into his human form.</p><p>"Ah... I'm sure you handled it okay..." Thor said, patting Cherry on the head a bit. "You're strong!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, easy with the touching..." Cherry told him, putting his hand away from her.</p><p>"She's not exactly okay with that much touching," replied Lionel. "Took me three out of the five years to gain her touch-trust."</p><p>"Sorry, Cherry," Thor smiled. "Forgive me?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure, whatever." Cherry shrugged, filing her nails.</p><p>"Well... It's a start." Lionel shrugged as he turned on the television.</p><p>"What're we watchin'?" Thor asked.</p><p>"Something interesting, I hope." Cherry replied.</p><p>"I was thinking cartoons." Lionel said to the both of them.</p><p>"Works for me!" Thor beamed. "Pass the Looney Tunes on right here!"</p><hr/><p>And so Lionel changed to an all-cartoon channel.</p><p>Thor beamed as he took out a pillow to make himself extra comfortable. "All I need now is my little sister and some snacks, then the ultimate Saturday morning cartoon marathon is complete."</p><p>"I can take care of the snacks situation, that's for sure." replied Lionel, snapping his fingers and making a tray of assorted snacks appear.</p><p>"Ooh, buddy! I think you and I are going to be great friends." Thor smiled to Lionel.</p><p>"I look forward to it." Lionel replied.</p><p>Thor smiled to him as they soon sat down to enjoy the cartoon marathon.</p><p>"Let's just hope that Batgirl and Robin handle this turtle situation better than before." Cherry said.</p><p>"Agreed." Lionel nodded.</p><p>Patch soon came closer to the TV to watch cartoons with them. Lionel patted him on the head as he sat down.</p><p>Patch smiled from that. "Sorry Atticus couldn't make it, Cherry."</p><p>"Eh, I just thought with those times he's been with Goku, he'd help us out against these ninjitsu turtles." Cherry shrugged.</p><p>"Like I said, maybe we could visit him during downtime?" asked Lionel. "This time seems pretty down if you ask me."</p><p>"Oh, can we?" Thor beamed.</p><p>"Eh, I guess that would be fine," Cherry said before holding out her phone. "Plus Bruce's got my number just in case."</p><p>"Alright then," replied Lionel. "I'll see if I can locate his energy signature."</p><p>Cherry nodded before looking over. "Ooh, take your time, <em>What's Opera, Doc?</em> is about to come on."</p><p>Lionel smirked. "Well... I suppose it can wait. This was the last time Arthur Q. Bryan voiced Elmer before his death and replacement by Hal Smith." he shrugged.</p><p>"Huh... I didn't know about that, but it's still a legendary short." Cherry replied.</p><p>"All the more reason to watch!" Lionel replied, sitting next to her.</p><p>They soon began to watch the classic opera short from Looney Tunes before they would go to see Atticus in person since he was busy with Goku to come over to Gotham City himself.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, the short ended, with Bugs telling the viewers, "Well, what'd you expect in an opera--a <em>happy</em> ending?"</p><p>"Well, that was fun," remarked Lionel. "And now... To track his energy."</p><p>"All right, show us what you got, Lionel." Patch smiled to him.</p><p>And so Lionel sat down, and concentrated... Until his eyes shot open. "Found him! Hang on tight!" he replied.</p><p>The others soon surrounded Lionel so that they could go to Atticus. And in a BLIP! of energy, the group was teleported to Atticus' location.</p><hr/><p>"Come on, Atticus, do it again!" Goten smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, one more time!" Trunks added.</p><p>"Heh, maybe in a minute, guys," Atticus chuckled to them. "I don't wanna wear it out for just in case."</p><p>"GANGWAY!" shouted Lionel as he and the others began falling... Before Lionel made a giant baseball glove appear and catch them all before flying them to the ground.</p><p>Atticus then looked up with Goten and Trunks.</p><p>"Whee!" Thor beamed.</p><p>"Thor...? Lionel?" Atticus asked himself.</p><p>"Sup, dude?" asked Lionel.</p><p>Patch soon ran up to Atticus before tackling him down and licking his face.</p><p>Atticus laughed to that before hugging Patch. "Aw, I missed you too, boy," he then smiled. "What're you guys doing here?"</p><p>"Lionel brought us over." Cherry replied.</p><p>"We happen to have a ninja problem in Gotham," explained Lionel. "So we were hoping to get in a bit of training to get on the level."</p><p>"So, you came all this way?" Atticus replied. "Well, I'm sure we can work something out."</p><p>Goten and Trunks soon came over to see the group.</p><p>"Goten, Trunks, meet my friends from back home." Atticus smiled to the younger boys.</p><p>"Hi, name's Lionel." Lionel waved.</p><p>"Oh, you're the one who's dating the emo." Goten said.</p><p>"I'M A PERKY GOTH!" Cherry snapped, not meaning to, but that really ticked her off.</p><p>"Yeah, Cherry doesn't like being called an emo," Lionel replied. "Really gets her angry, so don't call her that."</p><p>Cherry let out a small growl.</p><p>"We've heard of you... What's the difference between goth and emo?" Trunks asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it sounds the same." Goten added.</p><p>"Ugh... I swear you people are so dumb sometimes," Cherry groaned. "Emos are more prone to suicide, but goths are more likely to be depressed <em>about</em> the suicides."</p><p>"They're little kids, can you blame them?" asked Lionel about Goten and Trunks. "Of <em>course</em> they're not gonna understand."</p><p>"Sorry... I'm just so pissed at people for mixing that up..." Cherry said. "I didn't meant to take it out on you guys like that, it's just so tedious."</p><p>Goten and Trunks shrugged at that.</p><p>"Anyways... We need to go through some martial-arts training stuff," Lionel explained. "You know anybody who's good at that?"</p><p>"I'd probably know a certain somebody," Atticus winked. "Why don't you guys come inside?"</p><p>And so, the others followed Atticus inside.</p><p>"Hey, Mom, is dinner ready yet?!" Goten called out.</p><p>"Not yet!" Chi-Chi replied.</p><p>"Awww!" Goten and Goku both pouted as the boy came into the kitchen with Atticus to meet the man of the house.</p><p>"Um... Hello there and good afternoon." Lionel greeted.</p><p>"Hey, buddy!" Goku smiled. "Atticus, are these your friends from back home?"</p><p>"Yeah, we need a favor, Goku," Atticus smiled back. "These guys need a little help with martial arts."</p><p>"Apparently we have a problem with these evil ninjas," explained Lionel. "They're causing all kinds of trouble around our city."</p><p>"Ninjas, huh?" Goku asked. "Well, I can help you guys out. After dinner and dessert of course. Uh, there <em>is</em> dessert, right, Chi-Chi?"</p><p>"Like I would leave you without dessert." Chi-Chi smirked playfully.</p><p>"That sounds primo," replied Lionel. "I guess I could eat a little beforehand."</p><p>"I'm always hungry." Thor smiled.</p><p>"I can believe that." Cherry smirked.</p><p>"Be nice." Atticus told her.</p><p>"Alright... I suppose we could grab a quick bite to eat," shrugged Lionel. "If you don't mind, Mrs... Sorry, I didn't catch your name."</p><p>"You can just call me Chi-Chi," The woman smiled. "Everybody does."</p><p>"She's also the Ox-Princess." Atticus whispered to Cherry and Thor.</p><p>"Oh... Nice to meet you, Mrs. Chi-Chi," Lionel replied, shaking her hand. "Thanks for inviting us into your humble home!"</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too," Chi-Chi smiled, shaking hands back with Lionel. "You must be one of Atticus's friends from back home."</p><p>"Yes, he is," Atticus nodded to the woman. "Also, we're gonna borrow Goku after we eat."</p><p>"Yep!" Thor nodded.</p><p>Chi-Chi soon began to serve everyone some food which was mostly barbecue chicken, vegetables, and some assorted seafood like shrimp.</p><p>"Mm... Shrimp..." Cherry gushed as she liked that seafood very much.</p><hr/><p>And so, the group dug into their food, with both Lionel and Goku eating with great gusto.</p><p>"My, I don't think I've seen anyone with such a big appetite as Dad." Gohan chuckled to Lionel.</p><p>"Well, you know," Lionel replied after swallowing his food. "I like to eat as much as I can so I don't get hungry later."</p><p>"I like this kid already, Atticus." Goku smiled.</p><p>"I'm really sorry I couldn't come to help right away," Atticus told the others. "I kinda got stuck over here."</p><p>"Hmm... I guess I can forgive you." Cherry replied.</p><p>Lionel nodded in agreement as he ate some more food. "MM-HMM!"</p><p>"So, do you know who these ninjas are?" Atticus asked.</p><p>"I know this might sound crazy, but they were turtles." Cherry replied.</p><p>"No, the good ninjas were the turtles," said Lionel. "The bad ones were these weird guys wearing purple masks."</p><p>"Still, there were turtles!" Cherry said.</p><p>"Well, Cherry, you've never lied to me before, so I believe that, and purple masked guys, huh?" Atticus replied.</p><p>"Sounds like the legendary Foot Clan." Goku said.</p><p>"You know about these guys?" asked Lionel curiously.</p><p>"I've only heard of 'em," Goku replied. "I think King Kai mentioned something about that once... I'm not fully sure, I don't think I was really paying attention."</p><p>Lionel rolled his eyes. "Fair enough..." he replied. "Could we get to the training stuff now?"</p><p>"Yeah... Even I'm getting full, and that makes me sleepy..." Thor agreed.</p><p>"Well... All right... Come on, let's go outside." Goku told Atticus, Cherry, Thor, Patch, and Lionel.</p><p>"This won't hurt, right?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it," Goku smiled, patting her on her head. "If I can do this, anybody can!"</p><p>"Just keep your guard up." advised Lionel.</p><p>"All right... I guess we could let the training begin." Cherry said.</p><p>"So exciting!" Thor beamed. "I could probably learn how to take someone out with a lunch tray!"</p><p>"Hey, now, let's take it easy there." Atticus smiled bashfully to his best guy friend.</p><p>"Sorry," smiled Thor. "Let's get this started!"</p><p>Goku soon had everyone come together as it was now time for some lessons.</p><p>"All right, guys, no harm done," Goku smiled as he handed them some new outfits to practice their new skills in. "Put these on. If you wanna be the part, you gotta look the part."</p><p>"If only Justin Chatwin could've learned that lesson in <em>Dragonball Evolution</em>." Cherry replied.</p><p>"Not to mention the costume designers and the script writer." added Lionel.</p><p>"I'm not sure I know what you guys are talking about." Goku smiled.</p><p>"GOOD." Cherry and Atticus replied.</p><p>"It's better you <em>don't</em> know." replied Lionel as he and the others finished getting dressed.</p><p>"All right, guys, let's do some warm-ups," Goku smiled. "Stretch out your arms and legs."</p><p>And so, the group did some stretches to warm up and get their bodies nice and loose. </p><p>"It's always good to warm-up before you do a big exercise." Goku said.</p><p>"So I've heard," Cherry replied. "I just hope I'm cut out for this."</p><p>"Don't worry," replied Lionel. "I know you can do it."</p><p>"I sure hope so." Cherry replied.</p><hr/><p>Goku smiled to them as he began to show off his own moves to demonstrate to them with. The group watched in interest at them. Atticus smiled as he copied Goku instantly since he had been training with the Saiyan man for so long. Patch did the same thing, though not as advanced as Atticus. Lionel, Thor, and Cherry attempted to copy said movements, though they had their fair share of trouble with doing so.</p><p>"Whoa!" Cherry yelped and soon fell flat on her butt. "Ugh... I'm never gonna get this. I'm so clumsy."</p><p>Lionel helped her to her feet.</p><p>"Relax," Atticus replied. "It was hard for ME the first time, too. But I kept at it and got better. And if you keep at it, you'll all get better too!"</p><p>"Do you always have to look on the bright side?" Cherry replied.</p><p>"Hey, if I don't do it, who WILL?" replied Atticus.</p><p>"Suck-up." Cherry rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Pessimist." Atticus smirked playfully.</p><p>"Optimist." Cherry retorted.</p><p>"Debbie Downer." Atticus smirked.</p><p>The two smirked to each other until speaking at the same time for the next one. "Jerk."</p><p>"Sorry, Lionel." Cherry and Atticus said before Atticus helped Cherry back up to her feet. </p><p>"Come on, Cherry, it's all in the mindset more than it is in the muscle." Atticus then told his best friend.</p><p>"Exactly!" Lionel replied. "Now let's get back to it!"</p><p>Thor seemed to be trying too hard which made him pout.</p><p>"Focus on your Ki." Goku told him.</p><p>"No, I just ate some chicken?" Thor replied out of confusion.</p><p>"No, Ki is another word for energy." replied Lionel.</p><p>"Oh... Right...." Thor said. "Then I'll focus on my energy. I have lots of that."</p><p>"I believe ya, little guy." Goku chuckled to that.</p><p>"Go for it then." Patch replied.</p><p>"Heheh..." Thor beamed before striking his own heroic pose with a smirk. "I bet I could crush a bunch of cinderblocks with my head."</p><p>"I think he can do that <em>without</em> Ki." Cherry smirked to herself.</p><p>Lionel rolled his eyes at that.</p><p>"Just gotta think like a ninja, attack like a ninja, fend like a ninja and get ready like a ninja to attack more ninjas--" Thor began.</p><p>"Say 'ninja' ONE MORE TIME." Cherry snarked.</p><p>"Ninja." Thor replied.</p><p>Cherry attempted to tackle him as she jumped out at him, though he grabbed her, threw her to the floor, and sat on her to teach her a lesson.</p><p>"I'm more than a dopey sidekick, Cherry..." Thor smirked as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Good job, big guy," replied Lionel. "Though don't flatten her."</p><p>"Hmm... I'll try..." Thor smirked.</p><p>"Get off of me!" Cherry groaned.</p><p>Thor whistled a bit as he picked at his nails a bit. Cherry grunted as she tried to get him off herself, though she was unable to.</p><p>"Man," Thor said before he got up off of her and stretched out her arms like a marionette puppet. "You should work-out more."</p><p>"Look, I love the both of ya," replied Lionel. "So play nice, arright?"</p><p>"Aww... I'd love ya too, Lionel if you weren't a dude." Thor said as he got off of Cherry to help her up.</p><p>Cherry stretched herself a bit as she tried to keep herself straightened out.</p><p>"Believe ya can do it," Goku smiled at Cherry. "Don't you remember what you did to Frieza a while back?"</p><p>"Heh. How could I forget?" Cherry replied.</p><p>"You mashed his face into paste!" Lionel exclaimed. "Too bad you didn't just ice him, though. Guy was evil through and through, and proud of it."</p><p>"You'd be a great Z-Fighter on the team, Cherry!" Goku smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. "That oughta really impress Batman!"</p><p>"No kidding..." Cherry replied. "He says I get soft from every visit to him again whenever I leave back to Greendale. He's probably right though, I'm sometimes too lazy to exercise back home."</p><p>"Ah, so you're a little rusty," Lionel shrugged. "It happens to the best of us! What we need to get back into fighting shape is a good ol-fashioned montage!"</p><p>"Now you're talkin'!" Atticus said as he flew over. "Let's do this thing, eh, Cherry?"</p><p>"I guess," Cherry shrugged bashfully. "I'd love to do this stuff to The Joker like when I first met Batman."</p><p>"When are you ever gonna tell that story?" Atticus asked.</p><p>"Whenever I can." Cherry shrugged.</p><p>"I guess some secrets will just remain secret," Lionel shrugged before starting the montage music: <em>The Touch</em> by Stan Bush. "Such is life."</p><p>And so, Goku acted like a sports coach as they all began to train in their own way. Each of them started off a little rough, though as the montage sequence continued, all of the team members showed considerable improvement from when they had first begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do you feel?" Goku asked.</p><p>"Hungry actually," Cherry said. "You got any food?"</p><p>"Sure!" Atticus smiled. "Let's go see Chi-Chi."</p><p>"Now that's an idea!" Lionel smiled, and they all went inside of Goku's house for lunch.</p><p>Chi-Chi already got started on cooking as her husband came over with their company. Goten came up to Cherry curiously.</p><p>"You dreamt that you were flying to a world made entirely out of candy." Cherry rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Whoa... How do you do that?" Goten gasped.</p><p>"I'm a sorcerer." Cherry mumbled thickly.</p><p>Lionel chuckled at that while the group awaited their lunch.</p><p>"Boy, I could eat just about anything," Thor said as he held his stomach. "Thunder Boy's got the munchies!"</p><p>"That means it's time to run away." Cherry smirked slightly.</p><p>Atticus just rolled his eyes with a good-natured smirk. This kind of thing was expected by now. Chi-Chi served lunch for everyone with two extra big plates for Goku and Thor. Everybody happily tucked into their lunch as Chi-Chi smiled to them.</p><hr/><p>By the time lunch was done, pretty much everyone was satisfied.</p><p>"Ugh... Much better..." Thor beamed.</p><p>"Yeah, that was pretty good, Chi-Chi." Cherry said.</p><p>"I know Atticus enjoyed it," Chi-Chi smiled warmly. "He says I'm like his second mother."</p><p>"Top-notch," Lionel added with a nod. "And I think this training did wonders for us."</p><p>"You all do look a bit stronger now, though with some of you, it's hard to tell." Chichi smiled.</p><p>"I just wanna be ready," Cherry said firmly as she shook her fists. "Especially against future Bat Villains or that Foot Clan."</p><p>"They're good as toast." smirked Lionel.</p><p>"They don't stand a chance against us!" Thor agreed.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi beamed from that.</p><p>"Good luck, you guys." Atticus smiled.</p><p>"You're not coming with us?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"I should stay here until I'm good to go again," Atticus replied. "I wouldn't wanna get in the way."</p><p>"Well, if you say so." shrugged Lionel. And with a nod of his head, the trio had vanished.</p><p>Atticus stayed behind for the time being.</p><hr/><p>"We're back!" Thor grinned as he hugged both Cherry and Lionel.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, ease up with the hugging!" Cherry grunted.</p><p>"Sorry, I can't help it," Thor beamed. "I love to hug people that I love."</p><p>"And that's awful sweet of ya, but maybe ease up so you don't crush our bodies?" Lionel asked.</p><p>"Hmm... Okay!" Thor said as he let go which made them both drop suddenly.</p><p>"Seriously, <em>how</em> are <em>you</em> related to Drell?" Cherry deadpanned.</p><p>"My mom is his sister?" Thor shrugged.</p><p>Lionel just dusted himself off as he got back to his feet. "Whatever, let's just get back to what we were doing before we went to visit Atticus." he replied.</p><p>"Right, let's go," Thor said. "I appreciate that I get to help out too."</p><p>"Sure, as long as you don't have a sugar-induced heart attack or something." Cherry replied as she walked off to get back on track.</p><p>"Hopefully the turtles haven't made too much trouble while we were out." Lionel said.</p><p>"I feel like that's too ambiguous." Cherry replied before she ran into Bruce.</p><p>"Next time you leave me alone with mutant amphibians, you better have a good excuse." Bruce told her firmly.</p><p>"...Turtles are reptiles, sir..." Cherry said with sweat beading down her face.</p><p>"Regardless..." Bruce replied.</p><p>"You're a big boy," replied Lionel. "Plus it's not like we left you all by yourself."</p><p>"They giving you trouble, Mr. Wayne, sir?" Thor asked.</p><p>"Being a bit of troublemakers... Like pranksters though..." Bruce replied. "I don't trust them on their own."</p><p>"Well, I dunno what you expected," said Lionel. "They may be ninja, but they <em>are</em> also teenagers."</p><p>"Quite..." Bruce replied.</p><p>"Well, I promise not to act that way," Thor said as he did a few stretches. "I'm <em>waaay</em> mature for my age."</p><p>"You still watch <em>The Powerpuff Girls</em> on TV." Cherry replied.</p><p>"I regret not giving it a chance when Bebe tried to make me watch it," Thor defended aggressively. "Ahem... The point is, I'm sure we can all take care of them, Mr. Wayne."</p><p>"Yep," Lionel agreed. "You have our word."</p><p>"I should hope so..." Bruce told them.</p><p>The group came into the Batcave as it looked like chaos from the Ninja Turtles playing around with each other like immature children. Thor shook a bit as he looked like he wanted in on the fun as he tried to be mature. Lionel patted Thor gently, shaking his head.</p><p>"I can't help it, you guys..." Thor said like he was hypnotized. "I gotta do something... Chaotic."</p><p>"Thor, stay!" Cherry said as she pushed against him as strongly as she could. "You don't do anything drastic, and I'll reward you! ...Okay?" she then gave a bashful smile.</p><p>Thor smirked from the reward. "Promising~"</p><p>Lionel sighed. "Good luck comin' up with a reward suitable for pacifying him."</p><p>"C'mon, dude; no sense fightin' crime without partakin' in a cheesy slice!" Mike said.</p><p>"This isn't the time for pizza." Batman retorted, leaving Mike dumbstruck.</p><p>"I... I don't... I..." The orange turtle stammered.</p><p>Donnie just shushed him and let him eat the pizza in peace.</p><p>"Can I at least have pizza?" Thor asked Cherry.</p><p>"Well... Fine..." Cherry sighed with defeat. "You might as well--"</p><p>"Thanks!" Thor beamed as he zipped by which made her spin around before she fell to the floor, a bit dizzily.</p><p>"We literally just ate..." Cherry said, a bit dazed.</p><p>"I'm a football player," Thor smiled as he took some pizza. "I need lots of carbs."</p><p>Just then, an alarm went off, interrupting the dialogue.</p><p>"Wonder what the trouble is this time?" asked Lionel, changing into Bat-Mite.</p><p>Thor gulped his slice down without chewing it. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it." he then said as he took out another slice to eat.</p><p>"The Bat-Signal," Batman remarked. "Batgirl, Bat-Mite, Lady Gothika, Robin, let's move."</p><p>"What about them?" Cherry asked, referring to the Ninja Turtles.</p><p>"What do you mean 'What about us'?" Leo shrugged. "We're coming with you."</p><p>"Well, alright then," said Bat-Mite. "Let's rock and road!"</p><p>"Please, no..." Robin grumbled about the TMNT coming along.</p><p>"Hmm... I say they come too in that case." Lady Gothika smirked as she adjusted her costume.</p><p>Robin growled at her for that.</p><p>"I don't know Shredder and I don't know Foot," Batman said as he handed a sword to Raph. "Leonardo and his brothers are important to that asset, but you'll have to follow orders. This is still MY city."</p><p>"Well... That should be interesting." Bat-Mite remarked.</p><p>"Tell me about it." Lady Gothika agreed.</p><p>Leo held out his hand to shake a deal with Batman.</p><p>"We're definitely gonna need road pizza!" Mikey beamed as he held several pizza boxes.</p><p>"Don't hog them!" Thunder Boy's voice called out.</p><p>"Ugh." Patch face-pawed from all of that.</p><p>Bat-Mite reached to the corner of the screen and spun the scene around, making it spin to the next scene.</p><hr/><p>"Ninjas..." Commissioner Gordon said to himself as he stared out to the skies as he stood atop of the GCPD building. "As if there aren't enough problems in this city."</p><p>"Commissioner Gordon," Batman greeted. "What have you got for me?"</p><p>"It's Arkham," Commissioner Gordon replied as he took out a file. "Alarms went off an hour ago, but when..." he then glanced over to see that The Dark Knight had company. "What are those?"</p><p>"Teenagers." Mikey said.</p><p>"Mutants." Donnie added.</p><p>"Ninjas."Raph added.</p><p>"Turtles." Leo concluded.</p><p>"And I'm Thunder Boy!" The newest hero beamed.</p><p>Commissioner Gordon sighed. "Just think about retirement... Someplace where turtles don't talk and clowns are funny..." he murmured.</p><p>"He had a similar reaction when he first met me." explained Bat-Mite.</p><p>"It's okay, Jim," said Batman. "They're with us."</p><p>Batgirl cleared her throat. "...Arkham?"</p><p>"Ah, right," replied Commissioner Gordon. "When my people moved in, they were attacked by ninjas, the same ones who were knocking over laboratories."</p><p>"Shredder..." Leo glared.</p><p>Gordon took out a file. "We've got the perimeter locked down, but we have to assume there are hostages inside," he explained. "Guards, doctors, nurses. I need you to--" but when he looked up, the group had vanished.</p><p>There was only the sound of a quiet wind as the older man was on his own from that.</p><p>"Sure, leave before I finish," Commissioner Gordon grumbled. "That never gets old."</p><p>"We're still here," Thunder Boy said as he stood with Mikey which startled the poor old man. "Hello, sir." he smiled innocently.</p><p>"Come on, you two, we have a mission," Saiya Dog reminded them. "Thunder Boy, you shouldn't goof off like this. Your uncle didn't HAVE to let you come over."</p><p>"Aw, fine. Party pooper..." Mikey grumbled as they ran to catch up with the others.</p><hr/><p>The others were seen running off together.</p><p>"The Foot have been robbing high tech laboratories all week, it doesn't make sense for Shredder to take over for an asylum all of a sudden." Leo remarked to the others.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. Arkham and its inmates are too dangerous to take any chances," Batman replied. "Gothy, roof end."</p><p>Lady Gothika stopped running as the others jumped across the roof and she teleported herself to the other side since she couldn't jump that far. Mikey skateboarded over as Thunder Boy rode by on a cloud car that he made himself.</p><p>"Here we go!" Mikey smirked. "Last one there pays for pizza."</p><p>"It's not a race!" Robin told him.</p><p>"Says the one who is LOSING!" Bat-Mite whooped, flying after them.</p><p>"He makes a good point." said Batgirl, taking out her grappling hook and swinging off after them.</p><p>"Heh! I never said I didn't wanna win!" Robin replied as he picked up the pace a little.</p><p>Lady Gothika continued to teleport herself through magic to keep up with the others.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, there was a bit of a trauma-induced moment occurring in the asylum.</p><p>"Attention, inmates of Arkham," The Joker's voice was heard as the inmates were on their way out. "Joker here and I'm pleased to announce you have a new warden: Me. I've got a brand-new medication regimen for you. Oh, nurse?~"</p><p>However, there was no answer at first.</p><p>"Nurse Harley Quinn?" Joker called.</p><p>"Hmm..." Harley pouted as she stood away in the background.</p><p>"Oh, fine," Joker rolled his eyes. "Dr. Harley Quinn."</p><p>Harley grinned at that. "<strong>YER DAMN STRAIGHT!</strong>" she replied before smashing open the tube leading to the ceiling sprinklers and replacing the water with the mutagen. "Eight years of college, a three-year residency, and he sez '<em>nurse</em>'!" she muttered as the mutagen began flowing into the sprinkler system, traveling up through the pipes, and finally, coming out of the shower heads themselves and raining down on the Arkham inmates.</p><p>They all yelled out as they started to get hit from the spray.</p><p>"Oh, please... Please at least let me finally grow up..." Baby Doll begged. "Batman's little lady friend promised to let me grow up after our last encounter with each other."</p><p>Harley laughed maniacally as even she was affected by the mutagen. And so, all of the Arkham Villains began to mutate in their own way. The Joker laughed wilder than usual as he began to slowly mutate on his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, Robin leapt to the front of Arkham Asylum's gates. "I win!" he proclaimed.</p><p>"What happened to 'not a race'?" asked Thunder Boy.</p><p>The Turtles looked quite spooked by the sight of Arkham Asylum.</p><p>"No sign of the Foot or the League of Assassins..." noted Batman. "Stay sharp." And on that, he made his way into the den of insanity that was Arkham Asylum.</p><p>"This place gives me a lot of chills the more times I visit it." Lady Gothika groaned.</p><p>"It'll be alright, I'm sure." Saiya Dog replied.</p><p>The group looked around as they explored the ground floor.</p><p>"Someone's coming." Saiya Dog said as his left ear raised in the air.</p><p>"Well, would ya look at that?" Harley's voice smirked as she lugged her mallet behind her. "The bats have made some new best friends!" she then appeared at the top of the stairs as she was shown to be part canine now. "So you're gonna introduce me to your new turtle pals or what?"</p><p>"I always knew Harley Quinn was a bad bitch." Lady Gothika remarked.</p><p>"HAAAAAAAH!" Bat-Mite snickered.</p><p>"Harley..." glared Batman. "What've they done to you?"</p><p>"The ooze!" Donnie realized. "They must've injected themselves!"</p><p>"Ah-ah~" Harley waved her claw tauntingly. "There'll be plenty of time to talk once ya find Mistah J and our guests! He's got a whole thing planned, I don't wanna ruin it, you know how he gets!!" And she trotted off on her merry way.</p><p>Leo was about to pursue, but Batman halted him. "Wait...Shredder and Ra's have presumably mutated all the inmates of Arkham Asylum."</p><p>"Is this their plan?" asked Batgirl. "Mutate the villains and unleash them on the city?"</p><p>"I have a feeling this is just ONE part of the puzzle..." Batman muttered as they continued slowly trekking into the lion's den.</p><p>"We should split up." Lady Gothika said.</p><p>Thunder Boy grinned as he zipped to beside her.</p><p>"Someone else take Jumbo here." Lady Gothika glared slightly.</p><p>"I agree with Gothy," Batman told the others. "We should investigate each wing. Remember, this whole asylum is essentially a maze. There are hostages to rescue and on top of that, even before they were mutated, these inmates were the deadliest criminals in all of Gotham." he then said.</p><p>"I was kind of expecting a pep talk." Donnie spoke up.</p><p>"That was the pep talk." Robin told him.</p><p>"Go, team." Batgirl added wearily.</p><p>"Ah, yes: one pep talk, hold the pep." Bat-Mite replied as they walked off down the hallways of Arkham Asylum.</p><p>Thunder Boy whimpered at Lady Gothika with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Oh, fiiine..." Lady Gothika rolled her eyes. "You can come with my team."</p><p>Thunder Boy beamed as he thanked her with a hug, tossing her about a little. Lady Gothika grunted and groaned from that as they began to split up.</p><hr/><p>So they ended up going with Mikey, Raph, and Robin, ending up inside the asylum kitchen.</p><p>"So far, so good..." Mikey said to himself. "No creepy manimals in here."</p><p>"Says the creepy manimal." retorted Robin. Bat-Mite punched him in the arm.</p><p>"Hey... I'm a super-chill manimal." replied Mikey, before he heard low growling.</p><p>"What's a manimal?" Thunder Boy asked Lady Gothika.</p><p>"Somehow, lower rank than you as a Neanderthal." Lady Gothika replied.</p><p>Thunder Boy shrugged from that.</p><p>"This is as far you go," A familiar voice growled. "For you shall not escape Mr. Freeze."</p><p>The others ducked out of the way as a polar bear appeared to shoot them with an ice gun, though they luckily dodged.</p><p>"A polar bear with an ice gun," Mikey remarked. "That is so cool."</p><p>"Like a villain in a Crash Bandicoot game!" Bat-Mite added.</p><p>"I'll show <em>you</em> cool, child!" Mr. Freeze snapped as he fired ice shards from his ice gun. Luckily, Mikey leapt down from the rafters to avoid getting impaled.</p><p>"And he's got the lines down and everything?!" Mikey exclaimed. "Dude's on point!"</p><p>"Ugh! Focus!" Thunder Boy pouted.</p><p>"Says you." Mikey teased.</p><p>"Nyah!" Thunder Boy stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>Mr. Freeze was about to shoot again which meant that they had to go.</p><p>"Tuck and roll!" Bat-Mite replied as he popped up in front of them until suddenly he had a pained expression. "...!"</p><p>"Bat-Mite?!" Thunder Boy cried out. "You okay?"</p><p>"...Sure. Never better," Bat-Mite replied, before gagging and coughing up blood. "Other than that. That's... Kind of an inconvenience."</p><p>"Oh... Bat-Mite..." Thunder Boy said wearily and worriedly.</p><p>Mr. Freeze laughed darkly from that.</p><p>"Also... I kinda feel... Weirdly cold. Is that just me?" asked Bat-Mite, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell face-first on the floor.</p><p>"What am I gonna tell LG?" Thunder Boy gulped nervously. "Wait, where'd she go? She promised to team-up with us!"</p><hr/><p>Lady Gothika walked off with Batgirl and Donnie down another corridor. "This must be what a haunted mansion tour feels like..." she mumbled to herself.</p><p>"I just wanna know something," Batgirl said as she spoke mostly to Donnie. "This, ugh, Ooze. Does it affect your mind?"</p><p>"Oh, no, not that I've encountered," Donnie told her. "It might change your mannerisms, but you're still you."</p><p>"I disagree..." said a voice. Seconds later, a monster-truck sized cheetah burst through the walls and threw the trio into the gymnasium of the asylum.</p><p>"Bane...?" Batgirl realized as he stepped into the light.</p><p>"I feel like a new man!" Bane proclaimed as he clawed at Batgirl, but she kept on leaping away.</p><p>"B-Bane...?" Lady Gothika asked.</p><p>"Yes, hello, Baby Bat," Bane smirked. "Think you're willing to wrestle me now?"</p><p>"Maybe you'd like a Kai Blast instead." Lady Gothika glared.</p><p>"Bring it on, pequeno nina," Bane sneered. "I am UNBEATABLE now!" And with a primal roar, he lunged at her.</p><p>Lady Gothika gulped as she focused on a special energy as she held out her hands to shoot out at him which shot a Kai Blast right at him.</p><p>"Whoa..." Batgirl whispered.</p><p>Bane yelled out from that as it pushed him back.</p><p>"Ha! Take that, Losador!" Lady Gothika smirked.</p><p>Bane got up, and cracked his neck. "That made my arms numb..." he then remarked. "Not bad... For a rookie."</p><p>Lady Gothika glared sharply from that. Donnie tried to hit him with a staff, though that didn't seem to work from behind.</p><p>"Well, that was a valiant effort." Lady Gothika shrugged to the purple turtle.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Robin was throwing Batarangs at Mr. Freeze, while Thunder Boy kept Bat-Mite's body out of danger. While he could, Thunder Boy shot some thunderbolts with a bit of lightning to get back at Mr. Freeze.</p><p>"Oh, Atticus, I wish you were here to help." Saiya Dog said to himself as he walked off.</p><p>POOF! Atticus soon arrived as Saiya Man.</p><p>"Atticus!" Saiya Dog beamed.</p><p>"I thought I'd be needed right about now." Saiya Man smiled at his pet dog.</p><p>"Convenient..." Mikey remarked as Robin tried to attack Mr. Freeze by smacking him with a tray, but Mr. Freeze just blasted the tray with his ice gun.</p><p>"Should we help?" Saiya Man asked.</p><p>"I was hoping you could." Saiya Dog replied.</p><p>The two nodded to each other before they soon lunged out to attack Mr. Freeze while avoiding the ice shots.</p><p>"Ice of you to drop by!" Saiya Man glared.</p><p>Raph lunged at Mr. Freeze, stabbing him in the arm, but it "bear-ly" fazed him. He threw Raph into a wall and froze his body so it'd be stuck there.</p><p>"Oh, Saiya Man, thank Wicca!" Thunder Boy called out as he grabbed Saiya Man to hug him right away.</p><p>"Ugh... Hey, buddy, what's up?" Saiya Man grunted.</p><p>"Everything." Thunder Boy pouted as he held out Saiya Man to what happened to Bat-Mite.</p><p>"Oh... My gosh..." Saiya Man gulped thickly.</p><p>"He stopped some ice blasts from piercing me... And then he puked up blood, and then he fell over...!" Thunder Boy explained.</p><p>"MIKEY!" Raph shouted. "Can I get a hand up here?"</p><p>"Little busy right now!" His brother replied as he blocked the ice rays with his nunchaku.</p><p>"Why don't you go help out a little?" Saiya Man suggested to Thunder Boy. "Give 'em a little power, huh?"</p><p>"Mm... Okay..." Thunder Boy sniffled as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I just feel so scared right now."</p><p>"It'll be okay, I promise you." Saiya Man smiled softly.</p><p>"I hope so..." Thunder Boy gulped before charging in to electrocute Mr. Freeze while Robin got to freeing Raphael.</p><p>Saiya Man nodded to that as he went to do what he could do to help them now that he was away from Goku.</p><p>"Let's go, Smokey!" Thunder Boy glared as bravely as he could. "You and me!"</p><p>Mr. Freeze roared in rage, and Thunder Boy began to siphon the electricity from the equipment around him, then fired a huge electricity blast at Mr. Freeze, paralyzing him.</p><p>"Hey, not bad." Mikey said to Thunder Boy.</p><p>"It's all in the charge." Thunder Boy replied wisely.</p><p>"You just got a shock to your system!" Mikey quipped. "Thanks to... The Conquering Storm!"</p><p>"Conquering Storm, huh?" Thunder Boy repeated. "Heh. I kinda like that. Makes me sound totally hardcore."</p><p>"Now let's go!" Raph replied as he took off.</p><p>"Okay!" Thunder Boy said as he tried to stay strong.</p><p>Robin tossed some Bat Dentonaters right at Raph to help free him.</p><p>"That won't--... Hang on, what are those?" Raph asked until they lit up. "Bad idea, bad idea!"</p><p>The Dentonaters soon exploded which freed Raph from the wall and the ice melted into a puddle in the middle of the floor.</p><p>"...Thanks..." Raph replied.</p><p>Robin threw some more detonators at Mr. Freeze, causing him to fall over.</p><p>"If you can't take the heat, get outta the kitchen!" Mikey remarked. "See, I got lines too!"</p><p>Raph and Robin groaned from that, though Thunder Boy seemed to laugh from that. Mr. Freeze soon growled at them like the bear he was.</p><p>"On second thought, let's just run." Mikey suggested before he bolted out the doors ahead of them.</p><hr/><p>The others soon caught up since they had literally poked a bear while Saiya Man carefully helped out Bat-Mite.</p><p>"Let's hope he's still alive..." said Mikey. "Most folks aren't exactly peachy keen after icicles to the back."</p><p>Saiya Man felt his friend. "Still breathing, but shallowly..." he replied.</p><p>"I guess I gotta respect that spirit." Mikey replied.</p><p>"Just don't tell LG yet, all of you." Saiya Man suggested.</p><p>Thunder Boy had a small whimper from that.</p><hr/><p>Lady Gothika grunted slightly as she was unable to fight back for a while as Bane stomped on her back while grabbing onto Donnie, about to break his shelled back over his knee.</p><p>"Did they not tell you about me, little turtle?" Bane grinned. "I'm the man who broke the bat!" As he was about to break Donnie's back, the bone in his knee crunched suddenly which made him scream out in pain.</p><p>Lady Gothika snickered at that, before breaking into full-blown laughter at that. Batgirl took that time to get up as she struck Bane's face with a weight which made him stumble over and fall flat on his back. Lady Gothika still laughed as she came to her knees and stood up to crack her back a bit to straighten it out.</p><p>"Nice work." Batgirl told Donnie.</p><p>"Thanks, although I can't really take credit for the shell," Donnie replied before he tapped his back with his staff. "That's more, you know, evolution."</p><p>"Sure," Lady Gothika replied. "I guess at least Goku and Vegeta were able to help me with something useful."</p><p>"We should probably go find your pals." Donnie suggested.</p><p>"Probably for the best." Lady Gothika agreed.</p><p>They soon left their room to go catch up with the others.</p><hr/><p>Soon after, Raph, Mikey, Robin, Thunder Boy, and Saiya Man and Saiyadog came into a large room.</p><p>"I don't think Bear-Breath saw us run in here." Mike said.</p><p>"Hello, boys~" A voice greeted.</p><p>"Gah!" Saiya Dog gasped.</p><p>"All these years, I've never realized what my true potential was." Poison Ivy smirked as she seemed to be a plant monster of some sorts.</p><p>"This is bad, huh?" Raph asked.</p><p>"Worse," Robin replied. "It's Poison Ivy."</p><p>"Oh, but the big bad plant lady's not alone~..." Baby Doll said as she appeared to be a wild boar. "I'm also a big bad piggy, but whatever bad happens, I didn't mean it."</p><p>"She... She almost looks like my little sister..." Saiya Man whispered to himself about Baby Doll as he heard about her, but never actually met her.</p><p>"I kinda see it." replied Thunder Boy as Bat-Mite groaned a little bit.</p><p>"But all this personal growth can make a plant... Hungry~" Poison Ivy smirked as she lashed out her flytrap hands to eat the group... Only to learn she couldn't reach them.</p><p>Mikey looked scared until he saw that they were still safe from Poison Ivy's jaws of death.</p><p>"Um, she can't reach." Thunder Boy told Mikey.</p><p>"Wait, for real?" Mikey asked.</p><p>"Ugh! You're rooted to the floor!" Baby Doll glared at Poison Ivy.</p><p>Bat-Mite chuckled at that.</p><p>"So... Go around?" asked Saiya Dog.</p><p>"Works for me." Saiya Man replied, and they did just that.</p><p>"Hold on, you still got me to face!" Baby Doll glared.</p><p>"Do you really wanna do this though?" Thunder Boy asked. "Aren't you a little too young to be in Arkham Asylum anyway?"</p><p>"A little young?!" Baby Doll snarled. "I'm in my 30's!"</p><p>"...Seriously...?" Saiya Man asked as Baby Doll seemed like a five-year-old.</p><p>"This is my problem!" Baby Doll glared. "Your so-called goth friend said she would try to look for a way to let me grow up, but she never did! That's another broken promise to my list!"</p><p>"Well, now, hold, ah say, hold on just a mi-nute (pronounced 'my-noot' here)!" Bat-Mite said as he got up and removed the melting icicles. "Turns out... We <em>did</em> figure something out about that. Just last night, actually. We weren't sure, but the field test really, Ah say, <em>really</em> sealed the deal."</p><p>"Bat-Mite! You're okay!" Thunder Boy beamed.</p><p>"I just needed time to heal, is all," Bat-Mite replied. "And I can say, with utmost honesty; that we <em>have</em> tested <em>and</em> found a cure for your systemic hypoplasia," He turned to Thor. "It's this disorder that makes your outer body look like that of a small child, even when you're a grown-up."</p><p>"I'm conflicted on how to feel about that," Thunder Boy remarked. "So it's like what happened to Gary Coleman?"</p><p>"Basically, yeah," Bat-Mite replied. "So <em>yes</em>, Miss Dahl... I can cure you. Cross my heart."</p><p>"Hmm..." Baby Doll looked suspicious.</p><p>"Does that look like the face of a guilty Bat-Mite?" Thunder Boy asked before he grabbed Bat-Mite like a doll and held him out right in front of the former child star. "Well... Does it?!"</p><p>"Erm... Well... No, I suppose not..." Baby Doll replied. "But that goth friend of yours promised me and she seemed to forget about me the second time we met."</p><p>"The world of magic is complicated, uh, ma'am," Thunder Boy said. "But Bat-Mite is being honest. We all wanna help you."</p><p>"In fact... Just as evidence, I'll not only cure you, I'll de-mutate you," Bat-Mite added. "Right here, right now."</p><p>"Hmm... All right... But I got my eyes on you..." Baby Doll warned.</p><p>"First, let's get outta here with the Plant Lady, then we'll de-mutate you and show you what magic can do." Thunder Boy advised.</p><p>"Hmm... Okay..." Baby Doll shrugged.</p><p>"I'll eat you!" Poison Ivy grunted as they walked out the other door. "Get back here."</p><p>"So long, Plant Babe." Mikey smirked on the way out.</p><p>"No!" Poison Ivy cried out as she failed to capture them.</p><hr/><p>"Well, that sucked," Raph remarked. "Let's just hope this doesn't."</p><p>Bat-Mite got up and cracked his neck, back and knuckles to limber up. "Alright... First to change you back...." he snapped his fingers, and Baby-Doll was changed back to a human. "And now... For Step 2." he replied, snapping his fingers with both hands at once.</p><p>When the smoke cleared, the group did a double-take in shock.</p><p>"YES! I did it!" Bat-Mite exclaimed triumphantly.</p><p>"Did it work...?" Baby Doll's voice asked.</p><p>"It seems to have had..." Saiya Man said.</p><p>"A mirror... I need a mirror..." Baby Doll's voice said.</p><p>Thunder Boy magicked up a mirror and gave it to her.</p><p>Baby Doll took a hold of the mirror as she gasped at her reflection. She was no longer the cutesy little girl she was best known as back on TV for her sitcoms and failed attempts from the play of Macbeth. She was now her actual age and all grown up. "Why, that's me..." she then said in her natural voice as it was time to finally act her age. "You actually helped me."</p><p>Bat-Mite nodded. "...Sorry, it took so long. Trial and error, you know." he replied.</p><p>"My goodness... Just... Thank you... Thank you so much..." Baby Doll said as she knelt onto the floor to give him a hug with high gratitude.</p><p>"No problem, Miss, uh, Baby Doll." Thunder Boy smiled.</p><p>"No, no... Baby Doll is dead..." The actress replied.</p><p>"Metaphorically speaking." Saiya Man said to Thunder Boy.</p><p>Thunder Boy nodded from that.</p><p>"I am no longer Baby Doll," The actress said. "I can now live professionally as Mary Louise Dahl."</p><p>"That's GREAT!" Bat-Mite smiled. "Congratulations and good luck, Miss Dahl!"</p><p>"Thank you again so much." Mary smiled back as she decided to leave to pursue a professional career as an adult.</p><p>"Guess I'm more thankful about my growth spurt." Thunder Boy said about himself as he towered over all of his friends, but was still slightly shorter than his uncle.</p><p>"Glad we settled <em>that</em>!" Bat-Mite beamed. "Sometimes you forget the best part of bein' a hero isn't pummeling bad guys... It's helping those who are less fortunate change for the better."</p><p>"I do like to help people out." Thunder Boy smiled thoughtfully.</p><p>"Okay, let's go." Bat-Mite replied before rushing off.</p><p>"Let's!" Thunder Boy agreed.</p><p>And he and the others followed behind before meeting up with the others.</p><p>"Sounds like something big's going on behind this door." Thunder Boy told the others as he leaned against one door.</p><p>"Then let's get on in there!" Bat-Mite replied as he smashed the door open.</p><p>Thunder Boy jumped into the other room with him, Cosmo Kramer style.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, we made it!" Mikey smiled.</p><p>The Joker appeared to be a cobra hybrid as he and Harley shared a kiss with each other, mostly tongue style.</p><p>"Eugh... That's... Weird and gross..." Mikey grimaced.</p><p>Bat-Mite's face turned green with disgust. "Aw, that is 86 kinds of fucked up!" he groaned.</p><p>"That must be Two-Face." Saiya Man said as he saw a man with two animal heads with hostages that had sacks on their heads.</p><p>"That would be him, yes." Lady Gothika told him.</p><p>"It's the hostages!" Leo said as he stood with Batman.</p><p>"Wait for my signal." Batman advised as he held back Leo.</p><p>"Nuts to that," Raph replied as he ran off ahead. "It's rescuing time!"</p><p>"Raph!" Leo shouted, running after his brother.</p><p>Two-Face shot at the Turtles, but they zig-zagged around the bullets as they got closer. A Baterang soon shot into Two-Face's gun, much to his perplexion before he was punched away.</p><p>"Wait, you guys!" Lady Gothika warned. "The Joker always has a trap!"</p><p>Raph took a sack off of one hostage which revealed it to be some sort of machine before it zapped both him and Leo with an electrical charge.</p><p>"Whoops! Did you think those were hostages?" Joker laughed from that as he stood with Harley at the balcony. "Guess the joke's on you."</p><p>Harley cackled as she leapt down with her mallet, but a bolo spun out and trapped her.</p><p>"Bad dog!" Bat-Mite remarked smugly.</p><p>Harley growled at him for that before tried to bite herself free.</p><p>"Attack!" Saiya Dog called out before he charged with the others.</p><p>"You've had your chance," said Two-Face. "My turn." And he took out a double-stacked pistol and opened fire on the heroes.</p><p>Mikey and Robin had to scramble for their lives to avoid getting shot. Harley soon got herself free as she charged with her mallet. Saiya Dog soon attacked her as the two had a dog fight together as Batman stood by.</p><p>Mr. Freeze soon stormed in through the door to see the Dark Knight. "Batman! Just the flying rodent I wanted to kill." he growled as he tried to shoot at Batman.</p><p>Lady Gothika came with Batman to avoid the icy blasts from Mr. Freeze otherwise they would end up like Bat-Mite did a little bit ago.</p><p>"Right... <em>That</em> guy," Mikey remarked.</p><p>"Rematch?" asked Robin.</p><p>"Rematch." Mikey replied.</p><p>They quickly snuck behind Mr. Freeze and tackled him, but he wrestled them off.</p><p>"He's winning AGAIN!" Mikey yelped.</p><p>Mikey and Robin were both suddenly sent flying against the wall.</p><p>"Batman, look out!" Lady Gothika cried out.</p><p>Suddenly, Harley hit Batman with her mallet which knocked him onto the floor. "Just stay down, BATSY!" she said with a manic grin.</p><p>Luckily, Batman shoved her away off of him which sent her flying back. He tried to get up off of the floor, only to get frozen by Mr. Freeze's ray, followed by Lady Gothika as she yelled out.</p><p>"NO!" The others cried out from that before they got frozen next, but luckily not fully.</p><hr/><p>"See, Bats, isn't this a fun change of pace?" Joker grinned as he slithered out. "Me, you, this city, its villains, oh, we were in such a rut, but this Ooze, ooh, is really shaking things up."</p><p>"Is this where you reveal a big plan to us?" Lady Gothika asked.</p><p>"You've come a long way since we first met, Baby Bat," Joker grinned at her as he soon did just that as he took out two needles which had glowing green liquid as the other had a glowing purple liquid. "I made a deal with old Knifey-Hat and Demon Head. They gave me some of their wonderful Ooze to play with, and in return, I gave them the formula for my Joker venom," he then laughed as he came to inject both Batman and Lady Gothika with the combination. "Turns out when you combine the Ooze with my little tincture, you get something new. Something that not only transforms you, but drives you mad. Of course, it's a difficult concoction to make in large doses. Why, I only have enough for two."</p><p>"Oh, slag..." Bat-Mite groaned. "If that's what I think it is, then I have to act fast!"</p><p>The two yelled out in pain as The Joker cackled at their misfortune.</p><p>"What's going on?" Leo grunted as he took a look.</p><p>Batgirl soon rushed inside with Donnie as it looked bad for Batman and Lady Gothika.</p><p>"We gotta help them!" Thunder Boy called out. "If only I could reach my hammer..."</p><p>"We better have some retromutagen ready..." said Saiya Man. "Otherwise there is about to be some trouble majores!"</p><p>"Hey, you said a Lionel-ism!" Thunder Boy smiled. "That's so cute."</p><p>"Thanks... <strong>NOW LET'S TRY TO HELP OUR FRIENDS!</strong>" Saiya Man replied.</p><p>Batman groaned out in agony as his skin turned gray, and his eyes turned yellow. Sharp fangs grew in his mouth, and his hands turned into talons, shattering the ice. Finally, he was covered from head-to-toe in fur, and he had monstrous wings on his back. With a hellish screech, Man-Batman flapped towards the ceiling.</p><p>"Gothy...?" Saiya Man asked worriedly.</p><p>Lady Gothika growled as she began to shake and turn into some cat mutant as her outfit now looked a bit like how Catwoman looked in <em>Batman: The Brave and the Bold</em> as she hissed with an evil looking grin.</p><p>"Yaugh!" Saiya Dog yelped from that. "And I thought <em>Cruella</em> was sorry looking."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bat-Mite went pale with shock. Man-Batman picked up Two-Face and threw him out a window.</p><p>"Wasn't Two-Face on our side?" asked Harley.</p><p>"Who CARES?!" Joker replied. "It's not about sides, it's about selling the joke!"</p><p>And they both cackled at that. Kitty Gothika prowled around as she came beside Man-Batman.</p><p>Mr. Freeze tried to shoot ice at them, though Man-Batman protected Kitty Gothika as he deflected the ice and lunged out at the polar bear. "Impossible!" The villain gasped with shock before shooting through the floor.</p><p>Kitty Gothika hissed a bit before she licked herself like a cat would. Mr. Freeze cried out in pain for a good while before it grew dead silent. Taking a deep breath, Bat-Mite cautiously approached Kitty Gothika, trying to be as non-threatening as possible. Man-Batman soon leapt from the hole, panting in exhaustion.</p><p>"Batman! Father...." said Robin. "Are you there?"</p><p>Man-Batman put his head up with a roar as Leo pulled Robin away.</p><p>"I don't think Batman is home right now..." he replied.</p><p>Kitty Gothika glared at him with a low hiss as she sheathed out some claws. Raph tried to tackle down Man-Batman. Thunder Boy began to reach out for his hammer that Bat-Mite made for him in the last adventure. Man-Batman took off flying with Raph on his back.</p><p>"It's okay," Bat-Mite said calmly. "I'm a friend... I don't want to hurt you. You're safe," He removed his cowl, revealing his face. "See? Friend."</p><p>Eventually, Raph ended up getting flung onto the ground.</p><p>"Batgirl, the anti-ooze!" Donnie exclaimed. "Do you still have it?"</p><p>"Yeah, but it's still untested!" Batgirl replied. "It could kill them!"</p><p>Kitty Gothika tilted her head slightly at Bat-Mite.</p><p>"If they escape and too much time passes, this change will be permanent, right?" Leo asked Donnie and Batgirl.</p><p>"Right." The two replied.</p><p>"Then we don't have a choice." Leo replied as he took the yellow substance.</p><p>"Almost... Got it..." Thunder Boy grunted as he kept reaching for his hammer.</p><p>Leo climbed up to a parapet while Mikey was running from Man-Batman. As soon as they got close enough, Leo lunged onto Man-Batman's back.</p><p>"Hold... STILL!" Leo grunted, but Man-Batman caught his hand and used his wing to fling the turtle to the side.</p><p>Leo's sudden crash-landing made him drop the antidote; he tried to grab it, but Harley smashed his hand with her mallet.</p><p>"I'll take that~," The female clown grinned as she confiscated the retromutagen. "Don't want ya ruinin' our fun~!"</p><p>"We'll help Leo," said Raph. "You guys get the anti-ooze!"</p><p>Thunder Boy grunted before laughing as he grabbed his hammer before smashing himself and the others free from their ice prisons. And so, everybody sprung into action. Thunder Boy lunged out and twirled around with a tumble with Kitty Gothika before he pinned down on top of her. Kitty Gothika hissed as she tried to scratch his face.</p><p>"Why ya gotta do it the hard way when we're tryin' to help ya?" Thunder Boy asked.</p><p>"Damn it, T.B.!" Bat-Mite yelled. "I had it under control!! I think I was actually getting <em>through</em> to her!!"</p><p>"I was just tryin' to help..." Thunder Boy pouted.</p><p>"Well, that was COUNTERPRODUCTIVE!" Bat-Mite replied. "Which means THAT IT MADE THINGS WORSE!"</p><p>Kitty Gothika soon threw Thunder Boy off of her back, then whirled around to Bat-Mite and sent him flying into a wall with a claw-swipe across the arm and the chest.</p><p>"You see?!" Bat-Mite snapped.</p><p>"Aw..." Thunder Boy pouted.</p><p>"That Baby Bat really grew up over the years, huh?" Harley smirked at Joker. "Seems like only yesterday we tried ta kidnap her for wandering around Gotham all by herself after visiting some candy factory or whatever she said it was."</p><p>All four turtles tried to take on Man-Batman, but he beat them one by one.</p><hr/><p>Harley and Joker laughed until Batgirl and Robin came down and attacked.</p><p>"If it ain't the Boy Blunder!" Harley grinned. "Looks like you..." But she was cut off when Robin kicked her in the face and began pummeling her muzzle like a bop bag. Batgirl tried to run to help him, but Joker yanked her back with his tail.</p><p>"Let's sssssee what kind of venom I've got in these fangssss." The evil clown snickered before Batgirl kneed him in the chin and skull-bashed her head into his.</p><p>Bat-Mite struggled to his feet and made his way towards the dart. "Hafta... Get... The... Retromutagen...!"</p><p>"Leave my friends alone!" Saiya Man cried out.</p><p>"Ooh, you're Superman's little boy," Joker smirked at him. "Too bad I don't have that Kryptonite."</p><p>Saiya Man glared as he began to go Super Saiyan so he could help his friends out against The Joker and Harley Quinn.</p><p>"Hmm...? What's this?" Joker pondered briefly.</p><p>Bat-Mite snatched the dart, and made a duplicate, before throwing one to Mikey, then using his remaining strength for teleporting behind Kitty Gothika and stabbing her with it... Before passing out.</p><p>Mikey snatched the vial. "If this kills you, Batman... <em>Please</em> don't come back as a Bat-Ghost and haunt me!" he whimpered before jabbing it into Man-Batman's shoulder.</p><p>Man-Batman screeched as he fell back to the ground, changing back to normal.</p><p>"Did it... Work?" Mikey asked hopefully.</p><p>Donnie knelt over to touch both Batman and Lady Gothika's pulses. "I think they're gonna be okay." he then said with a smile.</p><p>"Thank Annabelle." Saiya Dog whispered to himself.</p><p>Thunder Boy smiled at that before glaring at The Joker and Harley.</p><p>"You saved them," Robin said to both Mikey and Bat-Mite with soft relief. "Thank you."</p><p>"No problem," Mikey replied, before looking at Bat-Mite's unconscious body. "Though he... Might be out of commission for a while."</p><p>"Oh, Bat-Mite..." Thunder Boy pouted worriedly. "I'm sorry I made a mess of things... I'm stupid... I never should've come..." he then looked to his hammer and put it aside as he magicked back into his normal clothes before he teleported himself away out of shame.</p><p>Joker chuckled and hissed as he came conscious before he slithered away before he bumped into Saiya Man before he could escape without being seen. "Oh, hello, Saiya Man..." he smiled wearily. "Love your outfit... So different from Superman's... They look better than Batgirl's, uh, boots."</p><p>"Kama... Ha... MENA!" Saiya Man called out before hitting Joker with the energy blast.</p><p>Joker flew several feet backwards, then passed out.</p><p>"Smile." Batgirl smirked as she took out her phone to take a selfie with the evil clown.</p><p>"Batgirl and I found the surviving hostages in a room downstairs," Donnie told the others as Batman, Bat-Mite, and Lady Gothika were moved carefully. "They're fine... Mostly."</p><p>"And now that we know the anti-Ooze works, we can give it to the Gotham police to get these inmates back to normal," Leo added. "But if Shredder and the Foot aren't even here..."</p><p>"Then this whole damn thing was just a giant distraction!" Raph concluded sharply as he pounded a fist into his open hand.</p><p>"But for <em>what</em>, exactly?" replied Saiya Man. "What could those guys be planning?"</p><p>"That's what we gotta find out... And fast!" Saiya Dog said as he scratched behind his ear with his leg.</p><p>"Then let's head back to HQ," said Nature Girl. "That way our friends can recuperate and we can rethink our strategy."</p><p>The others nodded to that and they soon dashed off to get straight to work while letting the fallen ones get some well-deserved rest.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, the Penguin was shown at a loading dock as some sort of deal was being held. "C'mon, hurry it up!" he yelled. "We ain't got all night!"</p><p>A crate was soon moved as he stood with two thugs by him as they were making a deal with each other.</p><p>"I have to say, Mr. al Ghul, I'm glad you asked me to obtain this device for you," Penguin grinned at the other villain before him. "It took considerable skill and coin to steal it. Ah, but that's why you came to the best."</p><p>"My new-found associate left me little choice." Ra's remarked as he glanced at Shredder who narrowed his eyes darkly from that.</p><p>Penguin snapped his fingers and the crate was opened. "A genuine, one-of-a-kind Wayne Enterprises cloud seeder," he remarked. "This is it."</p><p>"This is it," Baxter approved as he flew up, buzzing a bit like the fly he was. "Finally."</p><p>"You've done well, Penguin," Ra's approved. "Shredder, remind me that you're still good for something, and take care of the Penguin."</p><p>The Shredder looked at him before looking back towards The Penguin.</p><p>"What about my finder's fee?" Penguin asked eagerly as he rubbed his hands together with a wicked grin. "Quite a lot of money was discussed."</p><p>"There is no money." replied Shredder.</p><p>Penguin glared. "It's a trick!" he snapped to his goons. "Kill him!"</p><p>The goons leaned out, but suddenly hit the floor as they were shot in back by arrows. Penguin yelped out as the other goons fell to their deaths when he wasn't aware of them getting hit.</p><p>"Your men are all dead," Shredder said right behind Penguin which made him squawk out as he sharpened his claw a bit. "Would you like to be next?"</p><p>"Uh... Fine. Take it," Penguin said with both fear and dismay as he grumbled while walking away. "I'll consider this a resume-building experience."</p><p>"Uh, don't feel too bad," Baxter advised calmly. "I've been with the Foot for years, and I've never been paid. Which I guess is a mark in the hostage column."</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, back at the Batcave, the heroes had regrouped and were discussing the situation.</p><p>"The Wayne Enterprises container ship that was moving the cloud seeder to Blüdhaven was hijacked last night," explained Batgirl. "The thieves then smuggled the cloud seeder back into Gotham Port."</p><p>"...While <em>we</em> were dealing with those freaks in Arkham!" added Raph.</p><p>"With the machinery that the Foot has stolen, I think they're building something that will mix the Ooze with Joker's formula and launch the Jokerized Ooze into the clouds above the city," Leo said to the others as they watched a simulation on the screen. "And when it rains down, it'll turn everyone in Gotham into a monster mutant like Batman and Lady Gothika."</p><p>"Dudes, I'm freaking out here!" Mikey spoke up frantically. "Did everyone else know that Batman is Bruce Wayne?"</p><p>Raph face-palmed from that.</p><p>"Gosh, he's worse than the last mayor of Gotham..." A voice muttered before stepping into the light.</p><p>"Catwoman..." Saiya Man said. "I still wonder about trusting you since you're a villain."</p><p>"I'm more of an anti-hero and I'm here for Bruce and Kitten." Catwoman told him.</p><p>"Well, we may need her help," said Donnie. "Especially since one of our group is down for the count, or did you forget?"</p><p>"All right..." Saiya Man said. "But I'm watching you, Miss Catwoman."</p><p>"Fair enough, Superboy Jr." Catwoman shrugged.</p><p>"Just saying, it's a lot to take in," Mikey said as he looked down at Bruce's body. "Rich and cool? It's like leave something for the rest of us, guy."</p><p>Alfred then pushed Mikey away from Bruce.</p><p>"Going, I'm going, okay?" Mikey grunted a bit from that.</p><p>Leo turned towards Batgirl. "Do we have any idea where Shredder and Ra's are building this machine?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't know exactly <em>how</em> Joker makes his venom," replied Batgirl. "But I do know WHERE the components would be: Ace Chemical &amp; Playing Card Co. It's where the Joker was created when he fell into a vat of... Well, chemicals."</p><p>The others took a look at the screen together.</p><p>"So if they need venom, they'll be there." Saiya Man remarked.</p><p>"That is correct." Batgirl replied.</p><p>"But it's walled off, easy to defend." Leo pointed out.</p><p>"So what?" Raph replied. "If they're dug in and ready for a fight, then we bring 'em a freakin' fight."</p><p>"We aren't doing anything." Bruce's voice said sharply.</p><p>Alfred rushed over with Damian to help Bruce to his feet. "Master Bruce, you are <em>not</em> well."</p><p>"I'm as well as I need to be," Bruce said, unplugging the IV needle from his wrist. "Batgirl and Robin are coming with me to Ace. The Turtles are going home."</p><p>"What?! C'mon!" Mikey protested. "We know your secret identity now! Our team-up has been cemented!"</p><p>"I gave you a chance, but you four are impulsive and don't follow orders," said Bruce. "I want you out of Gotham."</p><p>"Uh, Father, look it pains me to say this, but the turtles saved you, Bat-Mite, Lady Gothika, and Arkham," Robin spoke up softly. "They are valiant allies. Even the dumb one, Michelangelo."</p><p>"Hey! Not cool." Mikey glared as he crossed his arms with a pout.</p><p>"Bruce... Think about this...?" Catwoman tried to soothe him.</p><p>No, Selina," Bruce told her as he tied on his cape. "If it wasn't for them, Joker would've never gotten close enough to inject us in the first place. This is not up for discussion."</p><p>"Maybe he's right," said Leo. "Following Batman's lead took us to Arkham and distracted us from Shredder. We'd be better off on our own."</p><p>"No, NO! He <em>ain't</em> right!" Raph snapped, pushing past his brothers. "Look, Batman, I get it: the whole brooding loner thing, sitting on rooftops mumbling about how you're the only one who can stand up to evil in your own city? That's my whole deal! I love that stuff, and I totally agree my brothers ARE annoying, unbearably so sometimes... That's why, when things get tough, I don't even bother with 'em. I go off on my own, I do things my way."</p><p>"He <em>does</em> do that." replied Donnie, and Mikey nodded.</p><p>Raph glared before continuing. "But here's the thing: every single time, I get into more trouble and my brothers hafta bail me out. Sure, we make mistakes, sure we make the wrong moves, but we can't get better... If <em>you</em> don't trust us. Hell, you trust the little clawed-up guy, so cut us a chance!"</p><p>"Ugh... What's all the yelling about?" Cherry yawned as she sat up.</p><p>"Oh, Kitten..." Catwoman hugged her niece.</p><p>"Glad to see you're wide awake," Batgirl replied. "Especially after what happened earlier."</p><p>"I have such a headache..." Cherry groaned. "How's Li--... Erm... How's Bat-Mite?" she then asked.</p><p>"Take a look for yourself." said Robin, pointing at Bat-Mite's body, which was covered in claw marks, and his left arm was broken.</p><p>"Eeeugh..." Cherry grimaced. "...Did... Did I do that...?"</p><p>"To put it simply... Yeah," replied Donnie. "Though to be fair, that was only after Thunder Boy nearly flattened you."</p><p>"Saaay..." Saiya Dog spoke up. "Where <em>is</em> Thunder Boy anyway?"</p><p>The others looked around as it was then realized that Thunder Boy wasn't with them.</p><p>"He left," replied Donnie. "He got sad cuz he messed up, so... Yeah."</p><p>"Oh, man..." Cherry face-palmed. "I hope I don't get blamed for that."</p><p>"You would get blamed for that?" Donnie asked.</p><p>"Sometimes if Thor gets upset, it's my fault somehow," Cherry said. "If something goes wrong like that... Like a friend goes off on their own..."</p><p>"Right, because you're gonna get blamed for something HE did," Raph snorted. "If that's the case, then whoever does that is a petty asshole."</p><p>"I had a hard adventure out of my comfort zone once..." Cherry sighed. "But let's not dwell on the past... Poor Thor though."</p><p>"Aww... You feel bad for him?" Saiya Man asked her.</p><p>"...I guess..." Cherry replied. "Well, he is my friend... Even if he annoys me sometimes... Like you. We'll have to have a plan about going after Shredder and Ra's al Ghul though."</p><p>"You are not going anywhere." Bruce told Cherry like a strict father.</p><p>"...But... I h-have to do something..." Cherry said, trying to stand up to him.</p><p>"But nothing," Bruce replied. "This Shredder is more fearsome than almost anyone I've ever faced. And I'm not going to put you in harm's way by letting you face him."</p><p>"I still have a headache..." Cherry groaned.</p><p>Saiya Man magicked up some aspirin with a glass of water for her. Cherry took it so that she could feel at least a little bit better enough to go back out with Batman and the others.</p><p>"We're a family," said Raph. "And learning from our mistakes together is how a family works."</p><p>Batman glared. "This isn't a family. This is a <em>team</em>." he replied, walking away.</p><p>Raph snorted. "Ain't that the same thing?" he replied.</p><p>Batman stopped, then glanced back at his allies.</p><p>"...You're right," he said. "Let's stop Ra's and Shredder... Together."</p><p>Before Leo could shake his hand, Mikey, leapfrogged over his head. "AWESOME! Dibs on the Batmobile!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"...We have our own ride." said Leo.</p><p>"You do?" asked Batgirl.</p><p>"Yeah, we didn't walk all the way from NY." replied Donnie.</p><p>"Don't care! Batmobile!" Mikey called, buckling himself up.</p><p>Cherry rolled her eyes from that before she pulled up her hood/mask over her face.</p><p>"I hope Thor's okay wherever he is." Saiya Man whispered at his pet.</p><p>"Me too..." Saiya Dog whispered back.</p><p>"Well... He'll probably come back here," said Saiya Man. "Here's hoping by then Bat-Mite is at least healed... Or in better shape than he was before."</p><p>"Yeah, I think he might be." Cherry said right behind them.</p><p>"Guh!" Saiya Dog yelped while Saiya Man turned at her, unfazed.</p><p>"Well, at least you look well enough to go out again." Saiya Man said to her.</p><p>"Yeah... So... I guess some of us will go with Batmobile and some of us will go with... Um... Uh... Whatever the Ninja Turtles call their car," Cherry suggested. "I already forget the name of it."</p><p>"....Tur... Tle... Van....." wheezed Bat-Mite. "But..... Shell... Raiser... Works... Too....."</p><p>"Um... Yeah... What he said..." Cherry said. "Let's hit the road, Jacks."</p><p>And so, the others headed to their vehicles, leaving Alfred to his work, and Bat-Mite to recuperate... Which felt like it was taking an eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...I can't take this... I'm losin' my stinkin' mind just lyin' here like some jerk in a coma..." Bat-Mite muttered in his mind. "I'm not meant to be inactive! I'm what you call a man of action and men of action get restless when they're not in action!"</p><p>Selina came by to check on Bat-Mite as she stayed behind for his and Cherry's sake. Bat-Mite could only move his eyes around the room whilst he kept on hoping that he could hurry up and heal faster. Selina reached out to gently pet his face out of comfort. Bat-Mite let off a small contented grunt in response... Shortly before Thunder Boy arrived in a bolt of energy.</p><p>"Oh!" Selina gasped. "Um, hello there, Thunder Boy."</p><p>"...Hi, Miss Kyle," said Thunder Boy. "I came to apologize about earlier."</p><p>Bat-Mite grunted under his bandages a few times.</p><p>"Bat-Mite...?" Thunder Boy asked softly.</p><p>"He's having some issues from what happened earlier." Selina told him.</p><p>Thunder Boy came towards Bat-Mite. "Hey, buddy..." he said. "I'm sorry I did what I did. I don't know what I was thinking."</p><p>Bat-Mite just glanced to the side, looking a little annoyed, before he used his one good arm to pick up a newspaper and hit him on the head with it. "...Bad... Bad..."</p><p>Thunder Boy gave a small pout.</p><p>Bat-Mite sighed at that, checking his other arm for damages. Fortunately, it had healed up. "Get... Me... To... Others... Call... It... Even...." he grunted.</p><p>"Are you sure you're good enough to go?" Thunder Boy asked.</p><p>"They're going to need my help out there tonight." Bat-Mite replied.</p><p>"Okay... Um... You want some food though to fuel you up?" Thunder Boy asked. "Magic might be a quick way to do it, but I prefer to make my sandwiches with my own two hands... Feels more personal that way, like food from Mother Dearest."</p><p>"...Sure." Bat-Mite replied.</p><p>"What kind?" Thunder Boy asked as he knew they couldn't waste time, but still wanted Bat-Mite to trust him.</p><p>"...Whatever you think sounds best..." Bat-Mite replied.</p><p>Thunder Boy hummed to himself as he quickly went to work before taking out a special sandwich.</p><p>"What do you call it?" Bat-Mite asked.</p><p>"A Bat Superhero Sandwich!" Thunder Boy smiled. "Just for you."</p><p>"Well... Alright then." Bat-Mite replied as he continued waiting for it.</p><p>Thunder Boy held out a sub sandwich cut in the shape of the Bat-Signal with several types of meat like ham, turkey, and chicken with Swiss cheese, cheddar cheese, and pepper jack with hints of lettuce and some peppers slathered with honey mustard and mayonnaise. Bat-Mite picked through the sandwich like a file cabinet, removing the stuff he didn't like, and then ate it.</p><p>"Aww..." Thunder Boy pouted.</p><p>"I'm sure the rest of it is good, but I gotta eat what I like." Bat-Mite told him as he chomped down.</p><p>Thunder Boy took out a small notebook to record his response.</p><p>"This sandwich... I feel... I feel... I HAVE THE POWAH!" Bat-Mite exclaimed as he felt like a new man, or in his case, imp.</p><p>"The secret ingredient is justice!" Thunder Boy proclaimed.</p><p>"That's good enough for ME!" Bat-Mite replied. "Now... WE GO!!"</p><p>Thunder Boy and Bat-Mite zapped away together. Selina hid a small smile from that.</p><hr/><p>Bat-Mite soon appeared in the Batmobile as Mikey sat with Batman.</p><p>"So many buttons, could I please just--" Mikey beamed.</p><p>"Don't. Press. Anything." Batman told him sharply.</p><p>Mikey groaned as he took his seat, a visible pout on his face.</p><p>"Are you okay now?" Batman asked Bat-Mite once he saw him appear.</p><p>"Better than I was before, at least." Bat-Mite replied.</p><p>"Hm..." Batman paused thoughtfully.</p><p>"Guess the others are with the Turtles." Bat-Mite guessed.</p><p>"It would appear so," Batman replied. "Even Gothy went with them."</p><p>"Makes sense," replied Bat-Mite. "This car only has two seats."</p><hr/><p>Thunder Boy soon poofed himself inside with the others along with the Ninja Turtles.</p><p>"Thunder Boy!" Lady Gothika gasped.</p><p>"You're back!" Saiya Man added.</p><p>"Didja guys miss me?" Thunder Boy beamed before he pulled them both into a hug.</p><p>"Enough with the hugging!" Lady Gothika snapped, squeezing out. "Seriously, it's like you keep forgetting every time!"</p><p>"Sorry." Thunder Boy said bashfully.</p><p>Lady Gothika grumbled as she crossed her arms in her own personal space.</p><p>"So you ride around in this thing on purpose?" Robin asked the Turtles.</p><p>"I didn't see you objecting to coming aboard." Saiya Dog replied.</p><p>"Hmph." Robin pouted from that as Lady Gothika seemed to smirk at him.</p><p>Some buttons were pushed to make adjustments to the van before it began to speed up ahead of the Batmobile.</p><p>"Okay, that's cool!" Robin called out with a small smile.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, at their destination, security got ready to keep them out. Archers got ready to shoot arrows for anybody who would come by to trespass. The two vehicles soon rode over, right on cue for them. The archers opened fire, shooting explosive arrows at the Batmobile. The leader was given a rocket launcher and opened fire.</p><p>"Rocket!" Mikey shouted. Luckily, the Shellraiser managed to block the rocket, and it bounced off, exploding behind them.</p><p>The archers shot more arrows, but they didn't faze them as the Shellraiser tore through the walls of the Ace Chemical &amp; Playing Card Company, followed by the Batmobile.</p><p>"Incoming!" Saiya Man called out.</p><p>They soon broke the factory barrier as they stayed strong despite the bad times. Some ninjas fell from where they stood as the two vehicles sped closer towards the building. One ninja moved a crate high above them and dropped it so that it would crush them.</p><p>"Thing!" Thunder Boy cried out.</p><p>"Think that's a box, buddy." Saiya Man replied.</p><p>The Batmobile managed to get under the container, but the Shellraiser had to swerve away. They made it, but Leo saw another container ready to be dropped.</p><p>"Donnie...?" The blue turtle called to his brother.</p><p>A couple of doors opened up as Donnie's seat was lifted through the roof of the van.</p><p>"Whoa... That is so cool!" Thunder Boy gasped.</p><p>"I bet it gets cooler." Saiya Man smiled.</p><p>Donnie got ready to aim and once he locked target, he shot out a disc at the enemy ninja which resembled a pizza. "Bossanova."</p><p>The enemy looked a bit bothered from that, though it seemed harmless until more were shot out at him. The container's ropes soon began to snap which made the box fall flat on the ground as the Shellraiser avoided it, though the motorcycle ninjas weren't so lucky.</p><p>Bat-Mite glanced at Donnie. "....Bossanova?"</p><p>"...<em>Chevy</em> Nova?" asked Thunder Boy.</p><p>"....Excellent." Bat-Mite shrugged.</p><p>Two more motorcycle-riding ninjas came after them, shooting arrows at the Shellraiser and breaking one of the side-mirrors.</p><p>"Raph! Batgirl! You're up!" Leo told them.</p><p>The two both got aboard their motorcycles, and the deployer doors shot open, knocking the two side-ninjas away as Raph and Batgirl peeled out. Batgirl ambushed one ninja while Raph punched the other clear square in the face. Raph then sped away only for the ninja to get a firm side kick right in the face as they rode off. More ninjas still came after the Shellraiser though. Crates opened up to show packs of mutants who roared and began to chase after the riders.</p><p>"We got mutants!" Raph called out.</p><p>Donnie turned himself around to shoot more pizza discs at the creatures, but he was soon attacked by a wolf who leaped out and pounced right on him.</p><p>"Nice murder-wolf!" Donnie exclaimed, trying to fend off the beast's jaws with his staff.</p><p>Luckily, Robin saw he was in danger and kicked the wolf off of his ally, before helping Donnie to his feet, but they had little time to celebrate before they were swarmed by wolves once again. Robin brought out his own staff as he began to attack the wolves based on his training with Batman. Donnie soon stepped in to help him out with that. The two smirked at each other as they seemed to be a great duo together. A giant pigeon cooed as he grabbed Donnie by his shell to take him away, but Robin held onto Donnie to keep him from going anywhere.</p><p>"Quick, the anti-Ooze!" Donnie cried out.</p><p>"Retro mutagen!" Batgirl called out as she shot three needles in the pigeons back from her motorbike.</p><p>The pigeon soon turned back into a human and collapsed. Shortly after, the Shellraiser was attacked by a mutant elephant. Leo tried to swerve away, but Donnie knocked on the window.</p><p>"Hey, we're still out here!" he yelled.</p><p>"I know! I know!" replied Leo.</p><p>The mutant pachyderm continued ramming the Shellraiser until Batgirl bounced off his head with her motorcycle. The creature roared in anger and chased after Batgirl, forgetting all about the Turtles.</p><p>"How's that for irony?" Thunder Boy spoke up.</p><p>"Whatya mean?" Saiya Man asked.</p><p>"The elephant forgot about us." Thunder Boy replied.</p><p>"Heh! That's pretty clever." Lady Gothika remarked.</p><p>"Thanks." Thunder Boy smirked.</p><p>"Hey, Trunks, don't forget to duck." Batgrl smirked as she skidded underneath the chemical trucks.</p><p>The mutant elephant charged at the chemical trucks, crushing them against the wall they stood beside before she rode away as she sat up straight again before there was a huge explosion.</p><p>"I told him to duck." Batgirl smirked from that before he rode away.</p><hr/><p>The Batmobile was getting closer to Ace Chemicals when three people shot grappling hooks at it to slow it down. Luckily, the Turtles and their allies were coming to help Batman out. Unfortunately, out from behind the crates burst... A tyrannosaurus rex, clad in a Foot Ninja mask. It let out a roar of fury.</p><p>Leo screeched to a halt. "Aw, COME ON!" he groaned at this.</p><p>Saiya Man and Lady Gothika shook chills as that brought back Jurassic Park memories. Leo drove backwards as the T-Rex stomped toward the Shellraiser. The Batmobile had a hard time moving as it was stuck mostly in place which was good news for the bad guys. Mikey looked scared to death while Batman looked quiet and stoic as always.</p><hr/><p>"Michelangelo, press some buttons." Batman allowed that time.</p><p>Mikey's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. "I'mma hit <em>all</em> of them!" he exclaimed, pressing like crazy. An assorted barrage of weapons and explosives shot out from around the Batmobile, including a firework shaped like the Bat-Symbol.</p><p>"...I always wanted to push every button at once..." Robin muttered sadly.</p><p>"Ah, you'll get your chance... But probably not..." Lady Gothika replied.</p><p>"Some friend you are!" Robin cried from that.</p><p>The explosions from the Batmobile shook all the area around them which included some property damage as Mikey had the time of his life. They managed to get the Batmobile free, and Mikey finally ceased his button-mashing, panting exhaustedly.</p><p>Batman smiled at him. "Nice job." he said.</p><p>The T-Rex ninja continued to chase after the Shellraiser as they managed to escape. Raph chased after the dinosaur as Donnie's pizza discs seemed unable to take him down. Robin then decided to use his grappling hook as he swung over, then jumped through the air as he shot out the needles into the T-Rex's mouth, making the dinosaur go wide-eyed before morphing as Robin bounced around. Raph then sped up between its legs as Robin fell through the air before helping the Boy Wonder land on the motorbike with him.</p><p>"That was pretty cool, kid!" Raph told Robin as they got ever closer to the building's entrance.</p><p>Soon, everybody was on the same track together.</p><p>"Perfect," Thunder Boy smiled. "The gang's all here."</p><p>They came towards the building as they were very close to the end.</p><p>Inside, Baxter was hard at work before he soon finished. "Gentlemen, ninjas, all-around murderers, I'm pleased to announce the Venom/Ooze hybrid is complete," he then told them all. "The Cloud Seeder is ready to launch."</p><p>"Then it is done," said Shredder. "The Foot has completed its obligations to you. I will expect no more delays in giving me the Lazarus Pit."</p><p>"Overeager as always," Ra's remarked. "Activate the machine. It's time for this city to revert to its primal nature... And destroy itself."</p><p>"Do what the man says." added Shredder.</p><p>"Yes, sir." Baxter obeyed calmly as he flew off to do what he was told.</p><p>The machine soon came online as he got right to work.</p><p>"Ahh. And now, nothing can stand in my way." Ra's smiled darkly.</p><hr/><p>As if on cue, the others began to crash inside to do just that.</p><p>"Yippee-kay-yay, Motherfucker!" Saiya Man called out.</p><p>"...Damn..." Lady Gothika's eyes widened. "Out of Character is serious business."</p><p>"Damn straight," Saiya Man smirked before groaning as he took out a bar of soap and wiped it on his tongue. "I can't do that for a long time..."</p><p>"So much for your distraction...." Shredder remarked.</p><p>"That's it," Donnie pointed at the Cloud Seeder. "We hafta shut it off before it launches."</p><p>"You're too late, Detective!" Ra's announced. "Gotham will fall, and be born anew!"</p><p>"We don't have much time," said Batman. "Let's take him down."</p><p>And on that, the group plunged into battle.</p><p>"Okay, Cherry, listen to me..." Thunder Boy began. "Just remember of what happened with Frieza."</p><p>"Frieza..." Lady Gothika repeated.</p><p>"You can do this..." Thunder Boy said as they locked eyes. "You can do it... Think of what Goku and Vegeta would do."</p><p>"I hate direct eye contact." Lady Gothika said.</p><p>"Focus on that hate," Thunder Boy smiled darkly. "Channel it to beat these punks."</p><p>LG poked him in the eyes, Three Stooges-style, and got up. "Alright then... Who wants it first?" she asked.</p><p>And so, the fight began. It was a high-stakes flurry of punches, kicks, body-blows, and explosions, as Leo, Donnie, and Batman swung to one part of the staircase.</p><p>"Shut off the Cloud Seeder," Batman told them. "Shredder is <em>mine</em>."</p><p>"I think you forgot how our last encounter played out." Shredder told the Dark Knight before they ran toward each other.</p><p>Saiya Dog growled as he joined Saiya Man's side as they followed after Donnie and Leo who came toward Ra's.</p><p>"Typical. Batman sends children to do his work for him," Ra's smirked before he removed his cloak to show his bare chest as he took out a sword to fight them with. "Perhaps another must die to teach him the folly of his ways."</p><p>Saiya Man brought out his own sword as he began to fight with them against Ra's.</p><p>Robin saw Raph and Mikey fighting against ninjas, and Batgirl fighting with Ubu, before he spotted Baxter, hiding. "You! Fly-man!" he exclaimed. "Prepare to defend yourself with whatever abilities you possess!"</p><p>But Baxter quickly put his hands up. "I surrender! I don't even WORK for the Foot! I'm basically a hostage! Don't hit me!" he exclaimed, before he puked a small puddle, then fainted.</p><p>Robin glared. "You are a terrible disappointment." he remarked.</p><p>"Spineless little mook." Thunder Boy grumbled as he rubbed his sore eyes.</p><hr/><p>"I should warn you," Saiya Man glared at Ra's as they sword-fought together. "I'm a specially trained student."</p><p>"You'd make a suitable heir if you weren't with Superman." Ra's smirked from that.</p><p>Saiya Man ducked, but it made Leo fly back against the floor. Donnie looked over as he soon stepped in with his wooden staff to go against Ra's sword as Saiya Man took a brief break, but Ra's broke the staff in half, and then broke Donnie's arm, making him cry out in agony.</p><p>Satisfied with his victory, Ra's kicked Donnie over the edge of the catwalk.</p><p>"<strong>DONNIE!!!</strong>" Leo screamed before his rage took over, and he lunged in to fight once more.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, on the ground, Donnie woke up and managed to drag himself over to the Cloud Seeder. He pulled himself aboard it, and it began to lift into the air.</p><p>"Come on, Donatello, you can do it." Saiya Man said to himself hopefully.</p><p>"I don't think he did that." Saiya Dog said to his owner.</p><p>"Atticus, head's up!" Leo called out.</p><p>Saiya Man yelped out before he brought out his sword to clash against Ra's as the villain tried to strike him down.</p><p>Mikey soon came to join his brother on the machine. "Dude, machine's launching." he then said.</p><p>"I can see that, Mikey." Donnie deadpanned.</p><p>"Don't worry, I got this!" Mikey gave a thumbs-up before he got an eyeful of the complicated-looking technology. "Umm...."</p><p>But before he could say anything further, the Cloud Seeder crashed through the skylight and was now headed into the air.</p><p>Mikey struggled to pull himself up, using a lever as support. That opened a large sphere, full of green and purple vials that spun like a centrifuge, mixing in a large clear orb in the center. "Might actually need some guidance here!" he called to his brother.</p><hr/><p>Leo and Saiya Man continued to fight with each other against Ra's. Saiya Man panted, but glared as he refused to give up. Soon, the two were kicked off, though Ra's felt a bit of a throbbing pain in his foot from kicking Saiya Man down due to his godly strength.</p><p><strong><em>"Your anger won't help your brothers,"</em></strong> Batman's voice advised Leo. <strong><em>"You have to focus."</em></strong></p><p>"C'mon, we can beat him." Saiya Man reassured the blue-clad turtle.</p><p>"How...?" asked Leo in disbelief.</p><p>"Foolish child..." Ra's snickered. "I'm hundreds of years old and have trained with history's greatest teachers. How could you possibly hope to..."</p><p>But his gloating was silenced as Leo kneed him in the groin, causing him to sink to his knees.</p><p>"Well, I'm 16, and I learned this from a rat." Leo snapped, before striking several pressure points on Ra's body.</p><p>"Thatta boy, Leo!" Saiya Man cheered.</p><p>Ra's looked a bit paralyzed before he soon fell flat on his face. Leo nodded firmly as he stood as the victor along with Saiya Man.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Batman and Shredder were going at it, ruthlessly.</p><p>Shredder knocked away Batman's weapons and cut off his utility belt. "No tricks... No gadgets...." he growled, before smacking Batman away. "I promised you would die if you stood in my way..." Shredder said, approaching Batman. "You are no match for me," he kicked the Dark Knight. "Now I shall control the League of Assassins, harness the Lazarus Pit's powers, and the Foot Clan will rule for 1,000 years!" he began readying a finishing move. "Any last words?"</p><p>Batman smirked. "...Cowabunga."</p><p>Shredder blinked, surprised. "Cowabunga?" he asked, before Raph smacked him across the face, knocking off his mask.</p><p>"Boom! In yer dumb face, Shred-Head!" The red turtle laughed.</p><p>Shredder skidded back against the floor before his mask came off to show rough scratch marks on his face. Batman then charged at him as he gave him a firm punch in the face. Lady Gothika added a kick to Shredder's stomach with glowing eyes briefly. Shredder grunted as his nose bled profusely as the two soon punched and kicked him together as a glowing aura fueled Lady Gothika as she felt something she had felt when she took on Frieza to save the future of Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, Mikey and Donnie were still trying to stop the Seeder.</p><p>"We have to shut it down!" Donnie called.</p><p>Mikey frantically pushed buttons. "I dunno, man! There's no off switch!" he yelled.</p><p>"There <em>must</em> be!" Donnie replied. "See if you can find the manual override or..."</p><p>Mikey pushed a green button, which made the machine extend its helicopter arms.</p><p>"I think you somehow turned it on MORE!" Donnie called.</p><p>"Well, sorry!" Mikey called back. "This isn't my thing! You do machines, I'm the party dude!" he added, slamming his hand into the keyboard, causing it to malfunction.</p><p>Donnie felt worried at first until he saw what happened. "Mikey, whatever you did, keep doing it!" he then called out.</p><p>Mikey shrugged to that before he grinned as he did what was asked of him as the system beeped. The machine began to shake and electrocute from Mikey's mayhem as he did what he did to make it be destroyed before it could do any further damage to the world.</p><p>"Perfect," Donnie approved. "You overheated the generator--"</p><p>"It'll explode." Mikey smiled in realization.</p><p>"Exactly." Donnie smiled back.</p><p>"Wait," Mikey said as he realized something. "We're riding it. Do we want it to explode?"</p><p>The two adolescent terrapins quickly dropped from the Cloud Seeder before it exploded. Mikey and Donnie quickly ducked into their shells as they plummeted, but luckily they landed on top of one of the GCPD blimps.</p><p>"Ah, cool!" Mikey exclaimed. "I knew there had to be a reason for all these blimps."</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, back in the factory, Batman was still mopping the floor with Shredder.</p><p>"Let's end this." The Dark Knight scowled, tackling the evil ninja over the catwalk and punching him all the way down. Batman leapt to safety as Shredder landed, back-first on a large metal pipe, then tumbled to the ground.</p><p>As the others joined Batman, Shredder got to his feet, his face bloodied and bruised. "...It doesn't matter... Destroying Gotham was only Ra's al-Ghul's objective..." he snapped. "The Foot and the League are mine! And there's nothing <em>any</em> of you can do to stop me!!"</p><p>Just then, he heard a beeping sound getting louder. Shortly, a huge chunk of flaming debris crashed through the roof and knocked Shredder off the catwalk, into a pipe... And sent him plummeting into a vat of purple chemicals. Just then, there were explosions from all around.</p><p>Batman turned to the others. "We have to get everyone out, NOW!" he explained.</p><p>Everybody grabbed some others as they began to exit.</p><p>"Little help?" Batgirl grunted as she carried a heavy-set guy. "My guy's <em>real</em> heavy!"</p><p>Saiya Man was about to go help her before looking over. "Thunder Boy, why don't you take this one?" he then offered.</p><p>"Really? Ooh!" Thunder Boy gushed happily as he dashed over to help out Batgirl with his own strength.</p><p>"You have a big heart." Batgirl admired.</p><p>"Thanks!" Thunder Boy grinned.</p><p>Luckily, they managed to get out of the factory unharmed as the explosions brought it down.</p><hr/><p>Back at the Batcave, Alfred was patching up Donnie's broken arm while Leo, Raph, and Batgirl did a scan of the area.</p><p>"We did it," said Batgirl. "The scan showed no trace of the Joker-ized ooze in the air."</p><p>"No way Shredder could've survived that." added Raph.</p><p>"Well, we've counted him out before," said Leo. "Only to be surprised."</p><p>"I still can't believe Master Bruce actually said, 'Cowabunga'." Alfred remarked.</p><p>"Come on, that was genius!" Mikey beamed from that. "We needed a code word that Batman would never normally say."</p><p>"You did well out there," Batman said as he came to shake hands with Leo. "Your father will be very proud."</p><p>"Thank you," Leo smiled as they shook hands. "Although, I'm sure he'll have some harsh words about us being gone from the city this long."</p><p>"That's our fearless leader's unsubtle way of saying it's time to go, but let's keep in touch." Donnie suggested.</p><p>"Sure, my handle online is 'Oracle'." Batgirl replied.</p><p>"Also, Gothy?" Batman called.</p><p>"Yes, sir?" Lady Gothika asked.</p><p>"I'm proud to see how much your fighting skills have improved since the last time you visited." Batman told her.</p><p>"Yes... Thank you..." Lady Gothika beamed from that. "Consider it my greatest honor."</p><p>Bat-Mite, Saiya Man, Thunder Boy, Nature Girl, Catwoman, and the others gave LG a round of applause for that statement.</p><p>"Aw, gosh, you guys... I-I don't know what to say..." Lady Gothika said to them bashfully.</p><p>"You're a tough little guy," Raph told Robin. "I respect that." he put out his hand for a fist-bump.</p><p>Robin hesitated before he returned it. "It was an honor to fight with you... And your more frivolous brothers."</p><p>"You are also weird," Raph smirked, tussling his hair. "But I kinda like that, too."</p><p>Robin smiled a little.</p><p>Mikey walked over to Alfred. "Alfred? I wanted to apologize for earlier," he said, presenting his skateboard. "And so I bequeath to you... My board."</p><p>Alfred stared at it. "...It's just what I've always wanted." he replied before Mikey hugged him.</p><p>"Promise you'll only use it to perform the sickest of tricks." The orange turtle added.</p><p>"That's quite an image," Lady Gothika remarked. "Alfred Pennyworth on a skateboard."</p><p>"Quite..." Alfred replied from that.</p><p>"All right, guys, let's go home." Leo suggested as he came to the Shellraiser.</p><p>"Wait, you can't leave now." Batman stated sharply.</p><p>Everybody looked a bit worried from that, wondering why he would keep them after their mission was over. </p><p>However, Batman soon smiled as he stepped aside to show a stack of pizza boxes behind him on the table as he said, "It's pizza time."</p><p>The Turtles all had a good laugh as they shared one more pizza dinner with the Bat-Family... And even Batman got in on the fun this time!</p><p>"Good to see you decided to take a break." Catwoman smirked slyly behind Batman before she got herself a slice.</p><p>"Hey, I know how to have fun." Batman told her.</p><p>"Yes, but I assumed that was just in the bedroom~" Catwoman purred.</p><p>"Whoa, dudes, T.M.I.!" Bat-Mite chuckled before digging into his slices.</p><p>"Behave yourselves." Lady Gothika added.</p><p>Batman and Catwoman shared bashful chuckles with each other as they soon had some pizza of their own.</p><p>"Pizza Party with Batman," Thunder Boy beamed. "This is probably my best adventure yet."</p><p>"Likewise," Bat-Mite grinned as he took out a camera and got everyone to group together. "On three, everyone: COWABUNGA!" he exclaimed, joining them in the front as he set the timer.</p><p>Everybody gathered around together as some took slices while Saiya Man took Nature Girl's hand which made them both blush.</p><p>"1... 2... 3!" Bat-Mite counted.</p><p>"Cowabunga!" Everybody said together as the camera flashed off to take their picture together.</p><p>And that was definitely a reminder of what could truly be considered one shell of an adventure. Until next time, dudes: Cowabunga!</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>